


Kraken the Case

by PaddieCake



Series: Diego Solves a Murder [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 3/7 Hargreeves actually talk about their issues, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, But he punches bags not people, Canon-Typical Violence, Dave and Diego go on a search and rescue mission, Dave cuddles, Dave is an akward turtleduck, Dave isn't a therapist, Diego Hargreeves is Bad at Feelings, Diego always chooses rock, Diego doesn't get Klaus' dress code memo, Diego dosen't even care, Diego dosen't get Klaus' powers, Diego is just a dumb boi, Diego is nice!Gaston, Diego tries to stab spaghetti with a fork, Eudora still has to work, Everybody gets a (mostly) happy ending, Extra-Ordinary: My Life as Number Seven discussed, Five and Klaus dance battle, Five arrives, Five didn't even go there for coffee, Five stole all the Katz-Hargreeves food and now regrets it, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Good Sibling Hargreeves, Good Sibling Luther Hargreeves, Graphic Description of Corpses, Half this story is me figuring out Klaus' outfits, Harold is a dick, I just realized i didn't tag that, I'm just being safe, I'm talking about you Ms. Robinson, Implied/Referenced Suicide, It's really not that bad, Klaus gets Patrick Swayzed, Klaus has sticky fingers, Klaus is also exhausted, Klaus is the only one who knows this, Klaus likes fire and explosions, Like Dave wasn't going to be in this, Luther is confused, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Movie References, Murder Mystery, Nose and forehead kisses, Nosy Neighbors, Patch and Diego are platonic, Sober Klaus Hargreeves, The Plot Thickens, The plant wasn't even real, Vanya Hargreeves Gets a Hug, Vanya is a little grumpy, Vanya manages to not break Diego's car, also Diego watches cartoons, also she'll have to deal with Diego later so someone give her cookies, also some other stuff happens, also there's plot, and now had to pretend she doesn't know Klaus wasn't at a crime scene, and protective, at least he cooked them this time, blatantly referencing comic book stuff, but Dave will explain some things offscreen, but Klaus might be!, but also I'll elaborate a bit more in the official epilogue, but he'll try, but it's pretty obvious, but like there are other things she can complain about, but luther didn't actually put tracers in Klaus here, but not from Ben, but not the way the way that typically implies, but only because Luther always chooses scissors, but only the violent ones, but they're all trying, don't fight me, established Dave/Klaus, everyone is totes ok, hehe, i don't think it's that bad, in that I literally just name two movies, it's a practical get together of protection, it's been like a bunch of chapters, it's definitely not a sleepover guys, just so Ms. R can complain, no beta we die like ben, probably red herring, so imagine he ate about eight hard boiled eggs, something fishy, there's more plot, this day feels super long, uhm also some stuff, you'll never know why Rodriguez dosen't like Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 37,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24341596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddieCake/pseuds/PaddieCake
Summary: A dead body with a strange connection to a previous murder has Diego Hargreeves seeking out his medium brother, Klaus.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Hargreeves/Their Bullshit
Series: Diego Solves a Murder [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1794259
Comments: 295
Kudos: 506
Collections: The Best of Klaus





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I used this as a placeholder/joke, but I'm keeping the title.
> 
> I don't THINK this is going to be overly gory, but my idea of fictionalized gore is skewed due to my movie preferences so I'm being safe xD.  
> \--
> 
> Anyway, I feel like I'm going to take a lot out of Criminal Minds in regards to my knowledge of police work, with some research too, of course, so like... yeah. I just really like the Klaus and Diego fight crime trope.  
> \--
> 
> Tags to be added in the future.

Flashing lights lit up the small street as half a dozen police cars, and a few dozen bystanders all congregated around a gruesome sight. Diego and Rodriguez hadn't gotten any details of the crime over the radio, just that a body was found.

As they pushed past bystanders and got through police tape, Diego could see a covered body on a gurney. There was a pool of blood where the body had been originally, and the forensics team putting things into bags, and taking samples. 

Diego always felt terribly guilty when he found potential murder scenes. He wasn't good enough. There were days he wished he could work outside the system, the way the Umbrella Academy had when they were younger.

Well somewhat, he didn't miss Luther.

Well maybe a  _ little _ . 

He  _ was _ fun to argue with. 

He almost did, though. He almost quit the Police Academy, rigid and technical like his own home had been in a different way. It wasn't the last time he had threatened to quit the force after graduating.

Especially after 'the book'. It's been almost a year since it came out. He wasn't any less angry with it. 

Eudora had managed to talk some sense into him, calmed him down. They had just started dating at the time, and Diego hadn't wanted to lose her.

He was still grateful to her helping him, even if the romance of their relationship had long fizzled out. 

"Jesus. What happened?" Rodriguez muttered, looking a little pale. Diego still didn't know how he even got this far. He was still new, Diego supposed, and mostly stuck doing non-violent crimes.

He wanted to help but had a weak stomach, Diego wished he could relate. Carnage was something he was used to. 

"No idea, but we found some hair that looks like it belongs to an animal, so we're hoping a stray didn't destroy any evidence." A woman from forensics said, continuing to bag evidence, including a knife. "We'll have more info when we get back to the lab, but we have a probable murder weapon."

"Thanks." Diego said, looking over to the man who, judging by his shaken appearance, was the one who called in the body in the first place. 

Beaman motioned for the man towards one of the EMTs on the scene, and headed over. "He says he just got back from vacation, we won't be able to question anyone until we get an ID. May take a couple of weeks if the body doesn't match any missing persons."

"Hm, we could bump up the priority if we have to. I hate when these scumbags go free longer than they should." Eudora said, pulling up to the small group.

Rodriguez let out another gagging sound. "I'm gonna go sit down."

Eudora glanced at Diego who was chuckling. Rodriguez didn't even make it to the car before he bent over with a loud retch. 

"You  _ really  _ shouldn't have shown up here with him." She chuckled.

"He'll be fine, you were all like that at some point." Diego said with a laugh. Eudora and Beaman gave each other a look, but said nothing.

Once the body and evidence gathered they were able to finally leave. Diego dropped Rodriguez off at the station before getting into the car with Eudora.

Once home, they both immediately shed their jackets and shoes, tossed haphazardly on the nearest bit of floor or furniture. 

"Here." Eudora said, handing Diego his half of the mail as she headed into the bathroom to shower first.

One glance and Diego knew it was all junk, a flyer for his upcoming match courtesy of Al, a couple of postcards no doubt trying to sell him something, and a bank card he didn't need. He put it on his nightstand and made himself a snack.

The two of them shared a nice little apartment together, a bathroom, two bedrooms.

They got on well enough despite their break a couple of years ago. Diego was only half joking when he said he was glad he wouldn't have to move back into the boiler room.

"I'm done, want to order in tonight, or you good Mr. Nibbles?" She asked, nodding to the lettuce Diego was holding.

"I'm not a rabbit just because I like to eat healthy. "

"Eating half a head of lettuce isn't 'healthy', it's nuts." She said with a laugh. "Nuts which are healthy and can be put in a salad, which is a whole  _ mixture _ of healthy foods."

"Drenched in thick gloopy dressing." Diego pointed out. 

"You're ridiculous, you know that. I'm just glad I got you to stop eating raw eggs." She muttered, rummaging through the fridge.

"I just don't eat them in front of you." Diego said with a grin. 

"Your body can't even use the proteins in raw eggs, stupid. Drinking eggs does  _ nothing _ ." She said, poking his chest. "Go take a shower, you smell like shit." She added, nudging him away with her foot.

"Wait, really?"

"Yeah, you smell like sweat, I know you were too lazy to shower last night, you can't  _ hide _ it."

"I meant about the eggs." Diego said. Though he did maybe try to sniff his armpit to see if he did smell.

The results were inconclusive if anyone asked.

"Yeah, yeah they are. Go read a book for once."

Diego flipped her off before leaving because  _ he _ wanted to.

They had their results ready within a few days, thankfully.

Rodriguez was in Black Cat Café grabbing coffees and croissants before heading to the coroner's to pick up the report. 

"I  _ hate _ that owner." Rodriguez said with a shudder. "I swear he's like that on purpose."

"You mean the one no one but you has seen?" Diego said with a smirk. Rodriguez took a large sip of his coffee, sputtering it when he realized it was the wrong one.

Diego took it with a disgruntled look on his face, sniffing it before taking a sip. "This is delicious, what's wrong with you." 

"It tastes like shit and you know it." 

Diego didn't say anything, and he certainly didn't grimace at the taste of the thick black coffee coating his tongue. "Pure fuel, baby."

Coffees in hand they headed over to the lab. 

Apparently the victim's name was Leah Orfe. She had a history of violence and was pretty easy to identify. Diego had taken her in at least once for drunk and disorderly conduct. 

The confusion came with her COD.

"She has a bruise on her right wrist, like someone grabbed it, and a knife wound on her neck, but it seemed self-inflicted. The fingerprints on the knife match the victims, but only so of the blood on the knife matched hers." the coroner said, pointing as she spoke. 

"So there was a second person? Maybe they took her hand and forced her to stab herself." Diego suggested. 

"Maybe!" The coroner replied cheerfully. "Also there was no indication that the dog was anywhere near the body, no other hairs, no noticeable bite marks. Maybe it fell off of someone's clothes during the scuffle."

"That's all the information we have?" Rodriguez asked.

"Yep!" She said with a grin and a shrug.

Diego eyed the woman warily "You're pretty chipper for someone who works with dead bodies all day." 

"Sometimes you just have to have a positive outlook on things!" She grinned brightly.

Diego snorted, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, ok, fair enough."

"Is it really?" Rodriguez asked, crossing his arms. 

"Yes, Andrés, it is. Thanks, again Vanessa." Diego said, taking the coroner's report from her, and waving it in goodbye, before nudging Rodriguez out the door.

When they got back to the office, Rodriguez plopped the file on Eudora's desk, Diego leaned against it casually, picking up her rabbit foot keychain to play with.

"Get your ass off my desk, Hargreeves." She said, shoving him off the desk. He sighed heavily, pulling away from the desk.

Beaman came over, reading another file with a furrowed brow.

"So we have two extra sets of fingerprints at the crime scene, but they aren't in the system at all. But there is something really weird about one set." He said with a frown.

Eudora and Diego looked at each other, Rodriguez leant over a bit in his curiosity.

"They match a set found on the scene of Phillip Coleman's murder two years ago."

Diego blinked back in surprise. "But that was a suicide, wasn't it?"

Eudora shrugged "We declared it that because it was the most obvious. The fingerprints we found could have been an ex-lover's or a friend."

"But a similar crime scene, similar injuries? Same prints? That's suspicious." Beaman pointed out. 

Rodriguez frowned, leaning back. "But Orfe had a criminal history, already. Couldn't it have been self defense?"

"But everyone Coleman knew seemed to agree that he was a pretty ok guy." Eudora said. 

"There was nothing but some alcohol found in Orfe's system. We should check Coleman's coroner report just in case there might be some connection, though." Beaman said with a frown.

"I'll tell the family we have to reopen his case." Diego said with a frown. It was devastating to them in the first place, their son was a med student, wanted to be an oncologist. 

He pulled the file out, handing Beaman the report before dialing the phone number they had for the family.

Someone picked up after a few rings, and the yelling and crying Diego had thrown at him as he explained what was happening just made him feel worse. "I'm really sorry." He murmurs into the phone before hanging up. He looks over to Eudora, Beaman, and Rodriguez with a sad sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego gets an idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this chapter despite almost nothing happening xD

It had been over a week since they got the Orfe case, which wasn't very long, Diego could admit. He just wished such a difficult case had more to it than two very simple crime scenes. 

"I hate this." Diego muttered, rubbing his face before laying his head on the coffee table he was sitting in front of. He and Eudora were gathered around the television, going over their case. "And Stokes is going to be on our asses if we can't close this soon."

No one had seen anything the night of Orfe's death. And her family had been out of contact with her for years.

They questioned Coleman's friends and family again, but he wasn't dating anyone, and hadn't been behaving oddly. Diego knew people didn't always see the signs of suicide, 

"I could change the channel." Patch said with a wry smile, but Diego only glowered at her. "Stop being such a baby. We'll figure this out." She said, gently smacking the back of his head. 

Diego huffed, resenting that statement as he went into the kitchen to grab a bottle of a protein shake he had prepared.

"Maybe, but we have exactly zero leads. Orfe had a  _ lot _ of people she pissed off, and Coleman seemed perfectly normal. Why would the same person be in two places that have nothing in common."

"Coincidences  _ do _ happen, dude." 

Diego groaned loudly, flopping on the couch. "Fine. We take a break."

They had fallen asleep on the couch, heads leaned into each other when the phone rang. Diego groaned loudly, getting up of the couch, motioning for Eudora to stay where she was, even though she hadn't even woken up.

"You were supposed to come in for training today, asshole." Al's normally angry voice crackled through the phone. Diego groaned loudly, glancing over at the stupid cat wall clock Eudora had insisted they get.

Diego  _ definitely  _ hated that stupid clock. 

"Shit… Alright alright. I'll come in early tomorrow before I have to go in. I have this stupid cas-"

"Don't care, just be here, we're counting on you."

Diego rolled his eyes before hanging up. 

"What was that?" Eudora murmured half asleep. She stretched, letting out a loud yawn.

"I have a match next weekend." He said, heading to his room, rummaging through his mail, which he had been leaving built up on his night stand. "Yeah, found the flyer." Diego said, brandishing it at Eudora, who looked at it with blurry eyes. 

"Why do you have so much unopened mail? Diego, we talked about this." She said, rubbing her eyes.

Diego sighed, handing them to Eudora "I formally give you permission to read it, then." 

Eudora flipped through most of it, putting it in a pile to throw out. "Oh… huh." She muttered, flipping one of the promotional postcards in her hand. 

"I'm not buying new windows, ours are fine." Diego said, rolling his eyes.

"It's from your brother, actually." She said quietly, handing the card to Diego. He took it gently, knowing it had to be from Klaus, Luther would  _ never  _ send him a postcard of all things.

It was covered in glitter which got all over his fingers, and crudely drawn balloons along the edges. "A party invitation? Really, Klaus?" He said, shaking his head. The only things on it were a checkbox for an RSVP, a date, and an address. 

"Maybe he wanted to hang out, he's always a little… you know."

"Weird, yeah." Diego said, shaking his head, tossing the card aside. "I'm sure he was just trying to get something out of me."

Diego continued to play with the card, spinning it in his hands and watching the light reflect off the glitter. 

"Or he just wanted to hang out with you, it wouldn't be the first time he reached out to you for something small like that." Eudora said softly, nudging his shoulder. 

"You know why I don't drop everything for him, you  _ know _ ." He said "don't act like I haven't tried."

Eudora sighed, nodding. She knew how exhausted Diego had been when they first met, and even during the early stages of their relationship. It wasn't odd for Klaus to come wandering to Diego's old 'apartment' at all hours of the night, taking food, crashing on his couch, stealing money when he left.

She and Diego had talked a lot, and after awhile they agreed it was best to cut Klaus off.

Diego still insisted on giving Klaus his new address when they moved, but this was only the second time he ever used it. Eudora could only suspect it was his own warped way of apologizing for stealing and lying to Diego, by avoiding him. Diego wasn't sure  _ what _ his reasoning was.

The one time he had come by had been during a particularly bad thunderstorm two months after they moved in. He'd been gone the next morning, and when Diego opened his wallet he was short forty dollars, and a rabbit shaped ring holder Eudora had, had been missing. 

He did call once or twice, not while Eudora was around. But he had been so high he hadn't made any sense. Diego couldn't even get a location out of him.

Didn't stop him or Eudora from trying to keep an eye out for him when they could. 

"It's been awhile, it might be worth a shot." Eudora said, leaning over to clean off their table. 

Diego eyed the card, eyes bouncing to the Orfe file. His eyes went back and forth, a small plan forming in his head. 

"Yeah, maybe I will." Diego agreed, anger building up inside him, though he tried to tamp down on it. Klaus owed him a  _ lot _ for the shit he's pulled in the past. Diego could ask him for a favor, he earned it.

Diego spent the next morning training, and after a long shower headed to the station. It was an easy day, mostly patrols between trying to figure out anyone who could possibly know anything about Orfe or Coleman's deaths.

By the end of his shift, though, Diego was tired, a knot of anxiety in his chest. 

"You want me to come with you?" Eudora asked, as they headed to their cars.

"I should probably go alone, Klaus doesn't know you that well, probably doesn't really remember you at all. I'll be fine." Diego said with a small smile. "Thanks though." He said, clapping her shoulder before getting into his car.

He sat idled in a spot for fifteen minutes before cutting the ignition, double checking the address before trudging up to the apartment number.

He was a bit surprised at how nice the complex was. Or rather, how completely normal. Diego had expected some crack house Klaus had declared fancy enough to have numbered rooms, not an actual apartment building. 

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The person on the other side was definitely not Klaus. Diego let out a groan, rubbing his face. Figures the address Klaus had sent was wrong.

Or maybe Klaus  _ had _ been staying here for a short while. Diego eyed the man suspiciously, though he seemed perfectly normal. "Sorry, I was… I was looking for someone but I think I got the wrong address."

The man eyed him up and down, brows knit in the middle. "Is it a police matter, I can try and help." He offered, gripping the door tightly.

Diego jerked in shock, forgetting he had his badge on full display. "No, no, I just didn't get a chance to change." He promised, hands held up. Klaus wasn't here no point in making it about his reason for coming. "Sorry for bothering you." Diego said, getting ready to leave.

Before he could, blue eyes flashed to the gold card in Diego's hand, and his mouth split into a wide grin.

"Oh! You're here for Klaus, he's taking a bath, let me get him." The man said brightly. "He'll be so excited, just a minute!" He called, though he didn't let Diego in.

Probably wanted to hide potential drug paraphernalia if Klaus was there.

Diego let out an annoyed huff as he waited, eyes catching an old woman peeking from behind her door.

He stood there for about ten minutes before the door creaked open again, this time more slowly.

"Oh, Diego, hey!" Klaus said, a slight frown on his face. It was quickly replaced by an all too familiar smile, though his eyes seemed too sad for him to be happy. Klaus closed the door behind him, leaning against it absently. "The party was like… two weeks ago." Diego barely heard him, too distracted now that he had a better view of his brother.

He was surprised by how healthy Klaus looked, even in the poor lighting of the hallway they were in. He was even dressed more nicely than Diego expected. The style wasn't much different, shirt a bit too short, pants a bit too tight, but it seemed less intentionally provocative and more an intentional stylistic choice.

The colors seemed brighter too, in that he wasn't wearing all black. 

"You look… Alive." Diego settled on. Last time he saw Klaus he was sickly pale, shivering, too skinny.

He was still pale, but it wasn't sallow and cold. His eyes were brighter, and he held himself differently than Diego was used to. "What was the party for?" Diego asked, bending his head a bit to try and catch Klaus' gaze.

Diego couldn't help but be impressed.

Klaus seemed to shrink in on himself a bit, looking back towards the apartment, and Diego felt terrible. Diego didn't remember Klaus ever looking so… sad? Anxious about talking to him? He looked afraid.

"I sent you an invitation… I mean I sent everyone one, but… Well not dad, of course. " Klaus started slowly, nervous, but went on as was typical of Klaus, a fake smile still plastered on his face. "I'm sure you were all busy. Goodness knows Allison is, second movie in a trilogy? Big stuff… Not to mention Vanya." Klaus murmured under his breath, letting out a sigh. "But you're here now! Yey!" He clapped excitedly. 

Diego couldn't keep up with Klaus, brain fritzing out on him. "What the hell are you talking about?" He asked.

Klaus grinned, a little more real than it had been. "My nine month sobriety get-together! All the remaining Hargreeves siblings, some friends, and Dave obviously. We made dinner, there were even balloons! We still have some I think, I can go get them!" Klaus said, tugging on Diego's sleeve to pull him inside, opening the door to the apartment just enough that Diego still couldn't see inside.

Diego, for his part, was completely floored. He had expected a lot of things from this invitation, but not this. "Nine months?"

"Uh-huh, a little sobriety baby!" At that he patted his abdomen and threw Diego a cheeky wink. "Well it was nice! Even Ms. Robinson stopped by! Yoohoo!" He waved to the woman who was still trying to peer out her door sneakily. She huffed and closed it. 

Klaus, unphased, continued to power through "But  _ that _ was just to complain about the noise, which is ridiculous because there were only four of us, and Ethyl likes listening to smooth jazz, and who are we to deny an eighty-seven year old woman?" Klaus sighed wistfully. 

"Hold up. You've been sober for nine  _ months _ ? And you had a party for it that I missed… Why doesn't the card  _ say _ that?" 

Klaus glanced back into the apartment, listening to, who Diego assumed was Dave, speaking, too quietly for Diego to hear. "Well, better late than never, right?" He said, far too cheerfully.

"Look, I only really read it last night… I just thought…" 

"Yeah, Dave had the postcards and I wanted to use them." Klaus said with a shrug. "I even decorated them myself!"

He eyed Klaus carefully, tracking him for any possible lies or signs of being high, but he couldn't find any.

"I'm sorry I didn't come, Klaus. Really."

Klaus eyed him carefully. He seemed to be fine with whatever he saw because his whole body seemed to relax, his smile becoming softer, more real. "Hey man, it's cool. I mean you showed up! That's more than I can say about the others. And Allison actually RSVPed."

Diego raised an eyebrow. "She did?" 

"Yeah, but she ended up going to some red carpet event. Understandable, our carpet is rose colored, hardly fit for 'America's Sweetheart'." Klaus said with a laugh. "Pogo called me to say Luther  _ couldn't  _ come, but then didn't let me say what it was for." Klaus rolled his eyes, though Diego couldn't tell if it was what Pogo had said, or how Pogo hadn't let him say anything.

Honestly Diego assumed Klaus hated Luther almost as much as he did, he certainly didn't expect him to  _ invite _ the talking bicep.

Diego looked at the floor, sighing. "Look, I wanted to ask you a favor… that's why I found you after I noticed this." 

Klaus gave him a scrutinizing look, once again looking back into his apartment, head tilted slightly. Klaus sighed, giving Diego a shrug.

He opened the door wider for Diego to come inside. "We'll talk about it after we eat. Let's catch up first.

Diego took a deep breath and sighed. "I'm glad you're doing well. Really. I'm… I didn't  _ only  _ want a favor. I did want to check up on you." 

Klaus didn't make any indication that he believed that particular lie. "You're good, bro." It was simple and light and honest, and it didn't quite relieve Diego of his guilt. 

Diego supposed it didn't really matter if it did.

Klaus seemed to be leaning a bit more on one leg, but he really did look healthy. Maybe the healthiest he's ever looked.

"We're ordering take out, we'll catch up, gossip. We'll be serious afterwards." Klaus insisted, tugging Diego inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego and Klaus talk a bit, and Dave is an awkward turtle duck.

Diego could immediately see the parts of the apartment Klaus had decorated. The beaded lamps in each corner, the Christmas lights around the windows and doorways, the well worn, comfortable looking chair and couch, and the hookah pipes on either end of their television stand.

"We don't use them much, they're more for decoration." Klaus said, following his gaze. "I like tchotchkes, you know this."

Diego narrowed his eyes at Klaus. "The carpet is ugly as shit." Diego said, instead of responding. 

"It is, but it feels really nice between the toes, and it's soft on the back." 

The smirk on Klaus' face was more than enough information for Diego.

"Do you want something to…" Diego raised an eyebrow at Klaus, who flinched a bit before speaking again. "Uhm… we have soda, juice, and water if you're thirsty… or tea." Klaus mumbled, heading into the kitchen. "And coffee…"

Diego felt his body relax, he really needed to calm down. "Water is fine." 

"I ordered Chinese for pick up." Dave said, coming into the kitchen. He put a hand on Klaus' hip, and they seemed to have a silent conversation before Dave nodded. "I'll be back in a bit." He pecked Klaus' cheek, gave Diego an awkward wave, and left. 

Diego eyes tracked Dave, looking to Klaus again, watching him carefully. He looked tense, and unsure. "So Dave seems…"

Klaus cut him off, grinning wide. "He's amazing, we've been dating for about five months, but we've been friends since I started getting sober." Klaus said, putting a kettle on the stove before handing Diego a glass of ice water.

Diego pursed his lips, gripping his glass tightly. "So what, he _saved_ you or something? You know that isn't-"

"No, not like that. It…" Klaus seemed to weigh his words carefully. "I was out of rehab for about a week or so, so I was a month sober… but…" Klaus busied himself with making his tea, letting a sigh. "So I was heading into a bar because I knew an old dealer hung out in there… I was… "

"You were relapsing, after a month." Diego said, motioning for Klaus to continue. 

Klaus closed his eyes before nodding. "Before I could go and relapse I bumped into Dave and we just started talking and shit."

Klaus said, smiling fondly. "It wasn't even anything serious, just about the weather and shit, I think he complimented my shirt at the time." Klaus said, eyeing Diego as if expecting him to say something. 

Klaus pushed on.

"Anyway, we ended up going to a pizza place down the block. It was just enough of a distraction to keep me sober that day. He was just a really nice guy, and it helped me remember that I could go to some sort of meeting, or… whatever, if I felt like I was going to relapse… I did a couple of times, but, I mean… I'm doing really well."

Diego took a long drink of his water, trying to get his thoughts together. "You moved in after five months?"

Klaus made a face, like he didn't know how to word his answer. "So… Dave needed a roommate and I needed a place to stay… it didn't _start_ as a romantic relationship. And I got a job, started paying rent, but… Well we're both _very_ sexy people, it was only a matter of time, honestly." Klaus said with a wink.

Diego exhaled through his nose, he _definitely_ didn't laugh. (And Klaus' face didn't split in an ear to ear grin). It sounded almost exactly like the opposite of what happened between him and Eudora. 

"He's good to you?" Diego asked quietly.

Klaus looked surprised by the concern, "He really is." Klaus said. "And the things he can do with- ow! Asshole." Klaus said, rubbing his arm. "Which _isn't_ the word I was going to say."

"I don't want to know what word you were going to say." Diego assured.

"Anyway, now we run a coffee shop, bought it about two months ago." Klaus said quickly, as if it wasn't completely insane.

" _What_?" 

"Uh-uno" Klaus shrugged, drinking his tea. "It's doing pretty well. It was an old run down place."

Diego rubbed his forehead, his entire body jolting up un realization. "The Black Cat!" He said, slamming his hand against the counter, then pointing at Klaus. "What do you _do_ to Andrés?"

Klaus stared at him with wide eyes. "Yes, but who?"

"Rodriguez, he always complains about the owner being weird." 

Klaus blinks once, twice, then shrugs. "I have no idea what you're talking about." He said, completely seriously.

Diego squinted at Klaus, but before he could say anything Dave came back in carrying a large bag of food.

He stood there a bit awkwardly, as if he was unsure if he came back too early. 

Klaus chewed on his lip. "Look, whatever else we need to talk about can be over food, yeah?"

Diego nodded. "Right, right… I'll... try not to jump down your throat for shit. I wasn't expecting you to be sober when I found you." 

"Well I wasn't expecting to be sober either, so I guess we're even." 

Diego groaned.

Klaus cackled as he and Dave unpacked the food boxes, setting up plates on the small kitchen table. Klaus looked back at something, shook his head a bit, and went back to what he was doing.

Dave sat close to Klaus, but watched Diego. "So… it's really nice to finally meet you, Klaus talks about you guys a lot." Dave said, smiling far too kindly for Diego to trust. 

"Oh, yeah, like how angry and cruel I am?" 

Dave looked taken aback, but Klaus merely rolled his eyes. "No, it was more about how I miss you assholes, and that I _actually_ like you." Klaus said. "And I think she called _me_ cruel." Klaus said with a snort. 

"You invited her to come here, though." Diego pointed out.

"Yeah, it's called trying. Obviously she was going through something. She didn't respond either, though." Klaus sighed. "I mean she doesn't even-"

"Get it." Diego finished, stabbing at his food. "How can someone be so-"

"Unaware of everything despite _being there_! Thank you! I remember that stupid clipboard."

"And her whistle." Diego said, rubbing his forehead. "Maybe it's just a stupid phase. Hopefully she'll know to apologize." He muttered.

"Are you calling the phase itself stupid, or is it more of a descriptor, like she's going through her stupid phase, like how you went through your bondage gear phase. I wasn't too high to forget _that_."

Diego narrowed his eyes, throwing a dumpling at Klaus, smirking in satisfaction as it smacked his face. 

Dave looked at Klaus in shock "Why…"

"Thanks, Di. Saved me the effort of asking you to pass them to me!" Klaus grinned, popping the dumpling into his mouth, grabbing a napkin to wipe his face. "And anyway, I just thought it might have been nice to see everyone. Entertaining at the very least."

Diego hummed, picking at his food. 

Klaus glanced around absently. He took in a deep breath. "Look… I'm sorry. Really, about everything." Klaus said, leaning over the table, hands clasped around his still warm mug. "I _know_ it isn't an excuse, but I was so fucked up all the time…" 

Diego blinked, surprised by the apology. Maybe he shouldn't be, though. "It's just… You did a lot of shit, Klaus. A _lot._ I expected to have to fight you just to have a conversation."

Klaus nodded, slowly pulling away a bit."No, I get it, really. You don't really trust me yet, and I deserve it. I don't really expect you to believe _anything_ I say, the fact that you're even acting like it…" Klaus said, smiling softly.

Diego looked at the table, ignoring the fact that Dave was there. "I do believe you. I can _see_ how different you are. I just don't..." 

"Trust me…" Diego hated the way Klaus said that. "But I'm not going to... Well no, I'm still getting used to having actual emotions, so I may get pissy… But it… I know it's just because I've made it difficult for you to do so, and that I just need to show you I can be trustworthy through actions." Klaus must have seen the confusion on Diego's face because he snorted with amusement. "Even before I got sober I went to a _lot_ of counseling and therapy sessions. I can be mature."

Now it was Diego's turn to snort. Klaus put a hand to his chest in mock offense the way he _always_ did. Diego rolled his eyes, smiling fondly "I've taken a lot of shit from you."

"Mostly by me taking shit from you." Klaus agreed. He frowned again, resting his chin on the table. "It's kind of why I wanted everyone to come, you know? Since I'm nine months, it felt like I was sober enough, it might be believable that I'm trying and that I'm sorry." Klaus admitted. 

Diego let out a rush of air. "It's probably going to take awhile."

Klaus nodded slowly. "Just…" Klaus said, frowning, looking at Dave. " _Before_ , when I was still using, I-"

Diego's jaw ticked, trying to keep down anger about the past. "I'm not interested in any excuses. For now we're good." Diego said, waving a hand.

Klaus hesitated before nodding. "Ok… cool…" he seemed to relax a bit, moving his food around absently. "So what did you want anyway? You had a favor you wanted to ask me." 

Diego glanced at Dave "How much does he know? About us…"

"Uh… I was a casual fan when I was a kid." Dave admitted. "And I read the book when it came out, so… enough."

"You read that shit?"

Dave held his hands up in defense. "I picked it up to read before we met."

"We've already talked about it. He knows what is and isn't true in it." Klaus promised. "Stop being mean to him." He scolded. Klaus' hand reached under the table, probably reaching out to Dave.

Diego leaned back in his chair. "I wanted you to help me with a case. Two deaths, similar MO, but zero clues." His voice was quick, a bit sharp.

Klaus froze in his chair, Dave moved his hand to grab Klaus'. "I'm not a cop…" he said slowly.

"You know what I mean, Klaus. I _know_ you don't like it, but…"

Klaus swallowed, looking up at him through his eyelashes, lip between his teeth.

Diego rolled his eyes, Klaus was being whiney, but he could tell he was already planning to agree.

"Fine, but I have some demands."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Klaus has a few demands, and gets a new job!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No glitter in this chapter, but it is mentioned.
> 
> Also Ms. Robinson is just... I don't know she wasn't even going to be a character but I love her now, she's just so old. And she really liked that plant... even if they were fake x3.

Klaus' Official Demands:

  1. Klaus can wear whatever the fuck he wants.
  2. Klaus doesn't have to go into any morgues. He isn't a basic bitch who needs _atmosphere._
  3. Klaus does not need articles of clothing or items connected to the deceased for reasons stated above.
  4. Diego has to feed Klaus at least once while he's on the clock.
  5. Klaus cannot get into trouble for any potential past crimes he may have committed.
  6. Klaus absolutely must get paid for his services.



"I can add to these whenever I want, this is a living contract." Klaus said, flourishing a piece of construction paper at Diego.

He had spent the last twenty minutes writing it up, Diego had _no idea_ why Klaus thought he wouldn't be allowed to wear his own clothing, but he could admit to knowing nothing about Klaus' power. 

Diego probably would have taken him to see the body. 

"You know you won't get in trouble for your past drug use, Klaus."

"I have-"

"Or drug sales." Diego promised.

Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Or any attempts to sell yourself." Diego conceded. 

"You have to sign it." Klaus said, pointing to the line at the bottom. "Do we need to have this notarized?"

"So I'm legally obligated to feed you?" Diego asked, signing the stupid piece of paper. 

"Yeah, I still forget to eat sometimes."

Diego didn't really know how to feel about that. He tried to see if Klaus was joking, but his face didn't show any hint of amusement typical of his jokes. "Alright… well I still have to make sure it's cool with Stokes. My boss." Diego added, noting Klaus' confusion. "Look, I should get going, Eudora doesn't have your phone number to check up on me." Diego said, standing up.

"How are you two doing anyway? I remember, she was nice." 

"Oh, here, so you have it." Dave said, scribbling their phone number on another postcard, sans glitter and balloons. 

Diego shrugged, but smiled as he took the postcard. "We're friends, but we're really good."

Klaus beamed at the news. "That's amazing! I'm glad." 

"It was nice to meet you, Dave. I'll stop by tomorrow to bring you in." Diego turned to leave, but stalled for a second. He let out a sigh before turning back to Klaus, clasping his arm. "Look, despite the bullshit I'm _really_ proud of you, bro." 

Klaus' face tightened a bit before flinging himself at Diego, and hugging him back tightly. Almost on instinct Diego returned it. He could feel the vibrations of Klaus' 'thank you' spoken into his shoulder. 

Diego was exhausted by the time he got back home. Eudora had a pot of coffee on, and was curled up on the couch. He showered, made himself a cup of coffee, and flopped on the couch. 

They were quiet, not saying a word until they both finished their coffee, and even a little after.

Finally Diego broke the silence. "He's sober. And he said he'd help with the case. So, I'll see you in the morning." Diego had _almost_ made it to his room but he felt Eudora's hand grab the back of his shirt.

" _What was that_?" 

"You _know_ what his powers are. He can help!" 

Eudora groaned, leaning against Diego's back. "Idiot… I thought you went there to _talk._ "

"Hey, we _did_ talk… about a _multitude_ of things."

Eudora clearly wasn't buying it. "'Multitude'?" 

Diego nodded slowly, smiling as innocently as he could muster.

Something in Eudora's face changed, a combination of interest and guilt. "Did he agree?"

Diego smirked "See, you think it's good idea. And, yeah, I think he's trying to… make up for everything." Diego added, patting Eudora's hand. He felt her squeeze him tighter, and they both let out a sigh. 

"He's doing ok, then?"

"He seems to be doing really well… Well you'll see him… Look, I'm going to go to sleep, ok?"

Eudora pulled him into a proper hug, rocking them both back and forth a bit. "Night." She said, squeezing his hand before heading into her own room.

The next morning Diego and Eudora went to get Klaus together.

As Diego went to knock on the door that little old lady from yesterday peered out. Pointing at him with a shaky hand she marched over to him. "I want to know why you're here for them if you aren't arresting them!" The woman said.

Diego and Eudora glanced at each other "Why would I need to arrest them, ma'am?"

The woman's face turned red, her cheeks puffed out, and she pursed her lips. "Well I'm sure there's _something_ . Police don't just show up without reason, let alone _twice._ And between us, I don't care for either of them very much, so if they _have_ done something I want them out!" She said, poking Diego in the chest with a bony finger. 

"If you give me a reason I can talk to them." Diego assured, throwing a glare to Eudora. 

"They throw parties at all hours of the night, and," she lowered his voice to a hushed, embarrassed whisper "they fornicate _very_ loudly. " She whispered, although she didn't sound angry, more surprised than anything. 

Eudora turned around to hide her laughter, but Diego was completely dumbstruck by the sudden image forced into his brain. 

"I can try and ask them to keep their partying to a minimum, but nothing they're doing sounds illegal, ma'am."

The woman huffed. "It just isn't _right_ to be that… _loud_. There are families here! And it's just very frustrating when I'm trying to watch my programs." She said with a huff. 

"We'll talk to them, ma'am." Eudora promised, hiding her smile as the woman scuffled off into her apartment once again.

"I bet you anything half the time Klaus is just making noises to annoy her." Diego said once he was sure she was gone. 

"No bet, too easy." Eudora said, knocking on the door.

Diego felt that anxious knot in his stomach again, and it seemed that now she was calmer Eudora felt the same way.

Klaus was the one to open the door this time, dressed in a skin tight turtleneck that didn't reach his belly button, and flowing black skirt. He peered around the door, tossing a wink at someone. Before Diego could turn to see who it was, a door slammed closed.

"She is adorable and I love her." Klaus said fondly, motioning for them to come inside. 

"That woman said you two party quite loudly." Eudora said, trying not to smirk.

Klaus cackled "I haven't been to a party in _ages_." Klaus confirmed. "She just hates us. Probably because I accidentally broke her plant pot…" 

Diego looked to Eudora who only shrugged.

"I'm glad you're doing so well, Klaus. Last time we saw each other…" 

Klaus nodded "Yeah… uh, actually hold on." Klaus said, racing through the doorway separating the bedroom (bedrooms?) and the living room/kitchen area. 

He came back limping slightly, holding a small silver object. "Uhm, it's not real silver, apparently." Klaus said sheepishly. "I uh… found it in my stuff a while ago, but couldn't get it to you." 

Eudora took the ring holder and weighed it in her hand. She smiled softly, if a bit cautious. "Thanks, Klaus." 

"Uh… yeah… yeah. Anyway let me just grab my shoes and we can go, yeah?" Klaus said, giving them a weak smile. 

Klaus decided to take up the entirety of the back seat once in the car. Eudora rolled her eyes as she drove them to the station.

Klaus was a bit hesitant getting out of the car, staring up at the station anxiously. "Maybe I don't have to go in?" He asked hopefully. 

Diego rolled his neck, glaring at Klaus "You said you would help."

Klaus nodded slowly, swallowing loudly before following them.

"We promise, we won't use your past arrests against you." Eudora said gently.

Klaus let out a huff, glancing at Diego. 

"I'm pretty sure Allison paid to have Klaus' last arrest expunged entirely." Diego said.

"And you of all people have the gall to complain about corruption of justice." Eudora muttered. 

"Dad had his records expunged once too, got arrested for assaulting a bystander he thought was a thief." Klaus said, wrapping an arm around Diego's shoulder, grinning at Diego in mock innocence. 

"Jesus."

"Hey, Diego, wh-ah!" Rodriguez stopped short, staring at Klaus "You!"

Klaus' eyes widened in surprise, "Me!" Klaus agreed.

"You are… Why is he here?" 

"Come on, Andrés." Eudora said, motioning for Klaus and Diego to head into their boss's office. 

Once inside Klaus immediately began playing with a brass plaque declaring it to belong to 'Officer Elliot Stokes' that was sitting on the oak desk. 

"What is it, Hargreeves?" Stokes said, eyeing Klaus with apparent disdain, yanking the plaque away from him. Klaus pouted a bit, stepping closer to Diego. 

"The Coleman and Orfe cases. I think my brother can help us out." Klaus gave the man a small wave.

Diego watched the man scrutinize Klaus behind his thin framed glasses. Almost out of instinct the both of them straightened up their posture, Klaus clasping his hands behind his back. 

"He's the one who speaks to the dead?" He asked, only looking up when someone came in bringing in some papers. Diego caught 'missing' on one of them. 

"I am." Klaus agreed, nose flared. He seemed annoyed, though Diego wasn't sure what for. 

Stokes glanced at Klaus, then back to Diego. "Can he prove it?"

_Now_ he got it. 

Klaus huffed, hands twitching. Diego could have sworn he saw a quick flash of blue, before he realized it was just the iridescent nail polish Klaus was wearing. 

" _I_ can. Your aunt says you're being a dick. Maria Florence." Klaus added, looking at something only he could see. "Says you should talk to the people you want answers from. Can't say I disagree. She's wearing a _fantastic_ floral dress, and a lovely flowered hat." He said simply, smiling at the invisible woman he had conjured. 

Stokes' Adam's apple bobbed in his throat as he stared at Klaus.

"She also said she taught you better posture."

Diego looked over to Klaus in amusement. He couldn't ever tell if he was bullshitting them when he described ghosts.

Judging by Stoke's face, he wasn't. 

Stokes coughed, muttering under his breath as he rustled through his papers. "Alright… the cases are small enough, I guess." He pulled out a couple of staples together papers and handed them to Klaus. "Fill these out, you'll be acting as a low risk informant." He said "Just sign all the dotted lines."

Much to Diego's surprise Klaus sat down in the nearest chair and carefully read every word on the page. 

Whatever he read, he seemed satisfied by, and Klaus signed his name correctly. "I had a friend who was a police informant once." Klaus said, handing back the paper and pen. "But for drugs, not ghosts. Anyway, it'll be interesting to work with you, do we start today, or-"

Suddenly Diego's radio crackled to life. "Body found on the corner of Maine and Ash." 

"I'll grab Rodriguez, Klaus you're with me." Diego gently grabbed Klaus' wrist to follow him. "Yo. Andrés-"

"I heard, let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The number of demands is only because I couldn't think of more. That's also why Klaus says it's a living document xD. I wasn't trying to be clever xD


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A body is discovered and the plot thickens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted like... one more chapter before this but I couldn't quite make it work, so xD.

The three of them got to the body at the same time as the EMTs. Rodriguez helped roll out some police tape, while Klaus and Diego at the body, a young Asian woman. Throat slit, blood pooling around her.

" It looks like the other ones."

"She was found in that dumpster over there." One of the other officers on the scene said 

Diego rubbed at his face, muttering under his breath.

"Other one?" Klaus asked, looking pale. 

Diego frowned, resting a hand on his shoulder. Klaus was trembling a bit, and he seemed much more tense than he was before.

Diego gently moved his brother away from the body, turning him to face away. He didn't think Klaus would be so bothered by a body, it wasn't the first time any of them saw death. Especially Klaus, but Diego guessed talking to ghosts was entirely different from seeing a corpse. 

"The case I wanted help on." Diego said gently, rubbing his arm. "The last victim, Leah Orfe, was killed in a similar manner, looked like a suicide but wasn't." 

Klaus nodded a bit, tugging the sleeves of his shirt over his hands.

"Are you ok, bro? Look, why don't we sit down."

Klaus shook his head, but he seemed to have a problem with getting his words out.

Diego understood. 

"Look, I didn't think this would bother you so much. You could have said something, I wouldn't ha-"

He shook his head emphatically, taking a few deep breaths. "N-no! L-look it's… Uhm." Klaus closed his eyes tightly, holding onto Diego's shoulders. "Uh… I'm fine, I'm alright." He whispered to himself. He took a shaky breath "I'm ok, sorry, it's uh… been awhile." He said. rather unconvincingly. 

He straightened himself out a bit, clearing his throat before turning around. Klaus let out a startled yelp, and Diego could only assume it was the ghost of the victim. 

Klaus glanced at Diego, then over his shoulder, before turning to face the ghost, probably.

"Hi, uh… I'm Klaus, did… did you see who killed you?" Klaus' voice was wavering, a little too high pitched, nervous.

Diego turned around to go talk to Rodriguez when Klaus seemed to relax a bit. Diego wouldn't be understand the conversation, no point in trying to.

"How you holding up?" He asked Rodriguez, clapping his shoulder. He did seem to be handling this situation a lot better than he had before. 

"Better… a little." He said, rubbing his neck. 

"Klaus is talking to the vic now, hopefully we'll get a description and name." Diego said, glancing back at Klaus who was now laughing.

Rodriguez squinted at Klaus. "It's so fucking weird, man. He likes them too, doesn't he?"

Diego scoffed, pushing Rodriguez a bit. "Don't be an ass, you don't know shit." Diego, he could still see the tension in Klaus' shoulders . No matter what their father wanted, and no matter what Vanya said, he definitely didn't prefer the dead over the living. 

The body was covered just in time for Klaus to come back, still pale but better. He leaned his face against Diego's shoulder, and Diego did his best to comfort him by gently patting his head. 

"What'd the ghost say?" Rodriguez asked quickly. 

Klaus stared at Rodriguez, before glancing at the victim's ghost (probably). He didn't answer him.

Diego shooed Rodriguez away before turning back to his brother, still hiding in his shoulder. "You ok?"

"Yeah, em frn." Klaus' voice was muffled, just barely understandable. He moved his head to speak more clearly. "She didn't see who it was. Just got grabbed from behind and…" Klaus made a slicing motion with his thumb against his neck.

Diego nodded "That's alright, did you get any other information that could be useful?"

Klaus nodded slowly, pulling away and wrapping his arms around his middle. "She said she noticed a shady looking dude hanging around where she worked, like she said he was basically a giant walking red flag."

Diego was kind of glad there was such an obvious potential suspect. "Hopefully he'll match the description of Orfe and Coleman's murderer." Diego said, smiling at Klaus. "You did really good."

Klaus gave him a rather forced smile. "Uh… yeah. Thanks." He said. He took a shaky breath, glancing back, probably at the woman again. "Look, where she works… it's uh… Well she's a _violinist_." 

Diego immediately saw red. "What?" Klaus nodded a bit, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah… for the uh St. Pluvium Chamber Orchestra…" Klaus said slowly, "So you'll…"

"Have to question Vanya." Diego said. " _Fuck_."

"Oh, shit, the book writer! That is _exciting_!" Rodriguez said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

"Maybe Eudora and Chuck can interview her for me." Diego said quietly, looking to Klaus. 

"Not ready to talk to her?" 

Diego shook his head, glancing at Rodriguez who seemed disappointed. "You can go with them if you want, I don't care." 

He shared a look with his brother as Rodriguez hissed an excited 'yes' under his breath. 

Klaus insisted on stopping at the Black Cat on the way back to the station.

Diego only agreed because he was... sort of legally obligated to. Not that he thought Klaus would due him.

He hoped not, anyway.

It was the first time Diego had ever been inside. Despite the businessmen scattered about, it was definitely something Diego imagined Klaus owning. 

"Why do you call it the Black Cat anyway?" Diego asked "It's a little cliché for you, bro."

"Well, Klaus likes wearing black, and my last name is Katz…" Dave said slowly, coming from behind the counter to greet Klaus. Klaus almost instantly buried his face into Dave's shoulder, making himself as small as possible despite being slightly taller than the other man. 

"I thought it was funny and Klaus agreed, so. Black Cat! We thought a 'K' for the cat would look tacky." He added, running a hand up and down Klaus' back.

Diego eyed Klaus and Dave, raising his eyes. "Of course it's a stupid reason." 

Klaus chuckled "It's a good name! Diego has no sense of humor." Klaus murmured, voice a bit rapper than it had been. " Anyway, babe, we probably have to get going. I just wanted to see you. My boss is a _real_ hardass." 

Dave snorted. He whispered something to Klaus that caused him to let a hysterical giggle.

Diego had no desire to know what it was.

When they got back, snacks and hot beverages in hand, Diego caught up to Eudora and Beaman, offering them both coffees.

"I have to ask you a favor." Diego said, giving both a toothy grin.

"It'll have to wait. We just got notified of the Helen Cho case, we were told you two would handle the orchestra, and we would talk to the family." Eudora said.

"Wait, what? No! It's a uh a conflict of interest! Because I have a relative on the orchestra." Diego said quickly, giving Eudora the most sad look he could muster.

If he had been anxious about seeing Klaus for the first time it had _nothing_ on how he felt about seeing little Number Seven.

Eudora looked to Beaman. "We'll see what we can do." She said, "Just keep a cool head, dickhead."

Diego gave her a salute, before sitting at his desk.

Diego stared at the lump sprawled on his desk top.

"Why can't you sit in a chair?"

"Words are made up, Diego, for all you know this _is_ a chair." Klaus pointed out, trying to balance a pencil holder on his face. 

He was very satisfied when it ended up spilling everywhere, leaving Klaus to spit out two pens and a paperclip. 

"Idiot."

"He said we can talk to her instead." Eudora said coming back after ten minutes in Stokes' office.

"Thank Christ."

"No, I mean you and me…" Eudora said wryly. "Sorry, dude." 

"Shit shit shit shit _shit_." Diego muttered, kicking his desk.

Rodriguez remained quiet, Klaus sat up slowly, pulling his knees up to his chest. 

"We'll talk to some of the others first, we won't drop in on her right away." Eudora said.

"Come on, we should start."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 😋


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interviews and a false alarm (literally).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made up the conductor's name *shrugs*.  
> \--
> 
> Also Klaus describes Helen's ghost, but I do have those tags up there, too!  
> \--
> 
> Also not my favorite chapter, but it works x3.

Diego and Eudora (and Klaus) started at the Icarus rehearsal space. There were some people already setting up for rehearsal.

Diego was glad that Vanya hadn't arrived yet. He wasn't ready to talk to her just yet. He felt Eudora squeeze his arm gently. Klaus was looking off to the side, talking to thin air. 

Diego shook his head, reminding himself that to Klaus it probably wasn't thin air.

"What's she saying?" Diego asked, leaning into Klaus to keep his tone quiet.

Klaus gave him a confused look, "Who now?"

"Helen Cho?" 

Realization hit Klaus' face, and he looked at the spot again. Diego watched Klaus make a strange face at the spot. "I'm not… she isn't here right now." He said. 

Diego stared at Klaus incredulously. "Right. Sure. Well can you conjure her? We might need her."

Klaus opened his mouth, then shut it quickly with a click of his teeth. "Sure." 

"Who are you?" A stuffy looking man asked, waving a stick as he spoke.

Diego thought he could hear Klaus hiss at something, probably related to trying to conjure Helen.

"Detectives Hargreeves and Patch, we wanted to ask you about the suspected murder of Helen Cho, she was a violinist for your orchestra." Diego said, shaking the man's hand.

The man, the conductor? let out a sad sigh. "She's dead? That's…she was our best violinist, and she was a good person, that's a shame." He said. "If I can help in any way…"

"Well, we heard that there was a strange man hanging around here? He… well-"

"We heard a rumor that a strange man was hanging out around here before Helen was killed." Klaus said, smiling gently, but the pitch of his voice made it _very_ clear he was mimicking Allison.

Diego laughed.

"Oh, I'm afraid I didn't notice anyone strange hanging out around here. It could be someone's partner, or a friend? We have family stop by once in a while to watch." He said, tilting his head.

Klaus looked over his shoulder, chuckling at something. "Course not." He said in an agreeing tone. 

"Is there a small room we can use to talk to people individually?" 

"Oh, yes, this way."

They were led backstage, and through a door. It led to a large open space with tables, and down a doorway that led to bathrooms and dressing rooms. "You can use any of this space, we'll have to keep them a bit later for rehearsal." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

Diego nodded, "Thanks, sorry to disrupt your rehearsal."

"No, if we can help we will. Damn, we're going to have to set up auditions for new first chair… Helen will be hard to replace, not sure any of my current violinists are up to snuff… Sorry, this is a bit of difficult news, I've known Helen for quite awhile now." 

"We're sorry you lost a friend." Eudora said.

The conductor nodded, giving her a tight lipped smile before heading back.

Diego and Eudora set up one of the tables with notepads and a recording device. 

"Helen says Rosa Delgado was a good friend of hers and she knows who she might be talking about." Klaus says as he hops up onto the table, sitting cross legged on it. "Oh, right." He muttered, pulling his shoes off and tossing them onto the floor. "Shouldn't put shoes on the table." Klaus said in a facsimile of wisdom.

"I don't think butts should be on the table either." Eudora pointed out.

"This table is lucky to be so acquainted with my butt. Anyway, go get our first… not victim…" Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, trying to figure out what word he meant.

"Possible witness." Eudora supplied.

Diego ignored them, heading to the stage. "We want to speak with Rosa Delgado?" He said. 

A small woman raised her hand, setting her cello down. Her eyes were rimmed red, and she kept wiping at them. "Don just told us about Helen, I… we were really close friends. We knew each other from school." She added.

"I'm really sorry you're going through this. We're trying to find potential suspects, do you mind talking with us?" 

She shook her head, following Diego into the back room. 

Eudora and Klaus seemed to be talking quietly to each other, Klaus' hands moving quickly as he spoke. She opened her mouth to respond when she spotted Diego.

"You're Rosa?"

Klaus' head snapped back, waving emphatically at them, smiling widely, though his body seemed tense.

"Y-yeah, hi. Uh…so you had some questions for me?"

"Yeah, Helen said a strange man was hanging around here? We were hoping you know who she meant." Diego said.

"I know who you're talking about, but what do you mean _she_ said?" Rosa asked, eyeing the three of them.

Klaus stiffened, clutching at the fabric of his skirt.

Her eyes honed in on him, "Hargreeves, right?"

"I meant someone she spoke to said she mentioned it, I mispo-"

"Your name is Hargreeves, like the Umbrella Academy? You can speak to her, can you tell her-"

"When you're ready, just say whatever you want to, she'll hear you." Klaus said.

"But you can tell me what _she_ is saying, right?" Rosa insisted.

Klaus tightened his jaw, shaking his head, "She already moved on, so no, I can't, sorry." He took a deep breath. "Before she moved on she said she really cared about her friends and family, she'd want you to be happy." Klaus said softly.

Diego was pretty sure he was lying, though he couldn't prove it without _revealing_ it. Frankly, he didn't get it, the woman just wanted to have a conversation with her friend. 

Rosa nodded, taking a shaky breath "Right… thanks… I'm glad she was able to… to move on, thank you." She said, wiping at her eyes again. "But uhm… The man, he was really average looking, and we thought we may have been overreacting, but he just came off as really creepy? I never caught his name, but he's been showing up every day to watch, he might come again." She said. "She… she really isn't here anymore?" She asked, looking at Klaus.

"She isn't, sorry." he said.

Rosa looked lost as she stood there. "Uhm.. if… well if he's here I'll point him out to you…"

"Thanks, Rosa… I am sorry for your loss. Here, you can call us any time, and we can keep you updated on everything." Eudora placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, smiling at her softly and reassuringly. 

"Thanks."

Eudora followed Rosa back to the stage.

"You were lying." Diego said. 

"Mhmm."

Diego swore under his breath, he could feel anger bubbling in him. "So you couldn't help her? Let her talk to her friend again?" 

Klaus scoffed, hugging his knees to his chest. "Nope. I'm here to help you solve a murder, that's it." Klaus said. 

"Klaus."

"She'd want to keep talking to her, she'd just keep coming back for more, and it isn't good for me _or_ her."

"If you could talk to someone you lost again-"

Klaus groaned, laying down on the table, covering his eyes with his arms. "Just stop, Diego. Helen can _barely_ speak, she has a huge fucking _neck wound_ that bleeds every time she tries to talk, _ok_. Just glad I learned to fucking banish them." He added in a much quieter voice.

Diego barely caught it.

"What do you mean?"

But before Klaus could answer Eudora returned. 

The next three people had no idea who they were talking about.

"They're useless, no one knows who we're talking about." Diege muttered, pressing his face into the table.

"Why dont we just go out there and watch everyone, if he _has_ been here the whole time we might spot him." Klaus said.

"Wow, you do have a brain."

Klaus shrugged "Don't sound so surprised." He said with a pout, sliding off the table to help Eudora and Diego pack everything up.

And suddenly a siren was blaring. Diego's first instinct, as always, was to grab for his knives, though he only had one on him. 

"Fire alarm." Eudora said, touching his shoulder gently. Klaus was getting his shoes on, completely calmly.

Diego supposed Klaus hadn't really paid attention to mission bells since before Ben died. 

Then again, Diego hadn't expected Klaus' outburst of Helen's ghost. He wasn't sure what to think of that. Klaus was always prone to dramatics, but Diego didn't think that was the case this time.

Probably.

They helped the orchestra evacuate the building as the fire department arrived.

When they checked the building it was declared a false alarm.

"Maybe someone smoked somewhere inside." Klaus suggested.

Diego looked at Klaus, who shrugged. "What? It happens. Accidentally got some college students out of an exam once because of it." Klaus said.

"What are you talking about? You didn't go to college."

"I've dated people who were in college." Klaus said lightly. 

Diego didn't really feel like delving into Klaus' dating past. 

"What the hell happened?" A soft voice said from Diego's far left.

He didn't have to turn around to know it was Vanya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosa and Helen have been friends since they met in college at eighteen. They shared a single intro to biology course in freshman year, then became best friends, and synchronized their schedules every semester afterwards. 
> 
> They hadn't planned on joining the same orchestra, but they got lucky.  
> \--
> 
> Also I didn't actually intend the fire alarm bit, but things happened between Klaus explaining what Helen looked like, and my initial planned conversation between Diego and Eudora (which will probably still happen, it wasn't that serious).


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vanya, Diego, and Klaus talk.
> 
> Also Klaus falls asleep in the car because he's a baby.
> 
> Also Diego threatens to threaten Dave.

"That's him." Klaus hissed, nodding to Diego's left. His eyes shifted to look over, Vanya too far to see him without looking, and the man standing with her, arm wrapped around her shoulder. 

"Is he wearing fucking corduroy?" Diego hissed, narrowing his eyes.

"Yep." Klaus agreed.

Without thinking they both threw hands, Diego's in a fist, Klaus' flat. 

" _Fuck_."

"You _always_ choose rock." Klaus said triumphantly, pushing Diego towards Vanya. 

Diego grabbed Klaus' wrist and forced him to come with. He refused to talk to Vanya without some sort of back up.

"But I won, asshole."

"Don't care."

The crowd has begun moving back into the building as they were given the all clear. They held back a minute to see what the guy was going to do, but he and Vanya just hugged, and he went on his way.

Diego took a deep breath, before stepping into Vanya's line of sight.

"Hey."

Vanya startled a bit, taking a step back, and Diego immediately felt bad for scaring her. 

Not that he would apologize for it.

"Diego, Klaus, what're you doing here?" She spoke like she hadn't completely betrayed their family. Pleasantly surprised to see them, rather than apologetic, or _anything_. 

He felt Klaus move slightly to wave at Vanya.

"We needed to talk to you about something that happened." Diego said, trying to stay professional, when he just wanted to yell and scream. 

"Oh, I mean can it wait? I have-"

"They already know." Diego said. 

Vanya frowned, starting to curl in on herself before straightening out, reaching her full, though still very short, height. "What, finally decided to complain about what I wrote? Because it's the truth." She said. 

Diego was surprised by how upset she seemed. Not just angry, but hurt. 

"Maybe half of the shit you wrote is the truth, and none of it was anyone's business." He said. 

Vanya scoffed at him, which just made him more annoyed.

Klaus nudged (pushed) Diego out of the way. "Hey, V… look what we need to talk about isn't the book, it's about Helen Cho."

Vanya's eyes widened a bit, and she took a step back crossing her arms. "So you didn't even come here to see me? Of course you didn't. Why are you even here? I know _he's_ a cop, but you aren't."

"He's helping us with the case." Diego said, glancing back at Eudora who gave him a small smile as she continued talking with someone from the woodwinds. 

"We wanted to be the ones to tell you, we thought it would be easier." Klaus lied easily. "But your friend, Helen, she was killed." He said putting a hand out and letting it hover over her shoulder.

Vanya let out a small noise, head bowed. "Killed? Who would do that?" She asked. "I mean we weren't close but…"

"We're trying to figure that out." Diego said, crossing his arms. "We have a source that says that friend of yours was behaving suspiciously, hanging around here for no reason." 

"A source? And Leonard's been hanging around here because of _me_. Guess you guys couldn't figure out someone might actually like me." She muttered. 

"No, but this is the third murder with a similar MO, and that guy is the _only_ lead we have!" Diego snarled. _How_ could she not understand she was putting herself in danger? "You never understand shit, do you?"

"Diego, shut up." Klaus said, pushing him away. "Look, it's-"

"What _source_ do you have anyway?" Vanya asked, crossing her arms. 

Diego didn't budge or say a word, if Klaus wanted to butt in he could take over the entire conversation for all he cared.

"Ugh." Klaus ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "Helen's ghost, she said he was the only new person she saw, who seemed suspicious." Klaus said softly, trying to not let anyone else overhear him. 

Diego's head snapped to Vanya as she laughed. Diego didn't think he'd ever heard her laugh like that.

Klaus, for his part, looked absolutely bewildered at it. "I… don't get the joke." Klaus said slowly, looking to Diego for help. "You… wha… Hey! People grieve differently." Klaus snapped to the air next to him.

"I believe Helen's dead, and that's awful, but everyone knows you can't use your powers when high, Klaus." 

Diego, for a split second, couldn't help but agree. Thinking, somehow, that Vanya had to be right, and Klaus was playing him.

Diego could tell by the way Klaus reeled back that he was genuinely hurt by it. Not acting the way he had, stumbling back from rehab and relapse, looking for shelter and a twenty. 

"He's been clean for nine months." Diego said instead.

Vanya stopped laughing and looked at them. "Wow… Klaus that's great…" 

"Thanks." Klaus said, relaxing a bit. 

"I…wish I knew sooner." Vanya frowned, shoulders slumping a bit. "How long have you known?"

Diego shook his head "I just found out yesterday."

"Well that's what happens when you don't check your mail." Klaus said, but Diego could hear the hurt behind the light tone. 

"Right." Vanya said slowly, crossing her arms. "Look… I don't think Leonard's done anything wrong, but I can give you his work address, so you can talk to him?"

Diego huffed "Fine. Thanks." 

"Wh… uhm… Maybe we can get together for dinner sometime?" Klaus suggested, looking between Diego and Vanya.

Diego didn't say anything, he didn't really need to hear Vanya complain about how terrible he always was, or how Vanya was _oh so lonely_ , even though all she had to worry about was her _violin_. 

"Actually… How about Friday?" Vanya said, chewing on her lip. 

Diego recoiled in shock. He hadn't expected her to agree, she always pulled away from them.

"That's perfect!" Klaus said, clapping excitedly. " _Diego_?"

"Yeah, fine, Friday." He agreed, pursing his lips, even if he kind of did want to go.

"Oh-okay, great…" Vanya said nodding. "Great… Uhm, I'm gonna go into practice now." She said, smiling weakly. 

"Just be safe, ok, don't go anywhere with that guy alone until we clear things up?" Diego said.

Vanya narrowed her eyes a bit "I'll be careful." She agreed.

"Good."

"Wonderful!" Klaus hugged Vanya "We'll see you in a few days. Be careful."

Vanya gave them both an awkward little wave before heading back into the theater.

"Diego?"

"What, Klaus." He muttered, trying not to snap at his brother.

"Can… are you ok?" He asked, Eudora coming over towards them, wrapping an arm around Diego in a comfortable hug.

Diego looked at Klaus like he had five heads. "Why wouldn't I be?" 

Klaus shrugged in response. 

"Are you ok?" Eudora asked as they climbed back into the car.

Diego already _said_ he was, why did she need to ask as well?

"A little tired, not gonna lie." Klaus said, all smiles.

Oh, she'd been asking Klaus... 

He relaxed back into his seat, staring at the steering wheel. He probably should have been the one to ask that. He gripped the wheel tightly before, rather angrily, starting the car. 

As he adjusted the mirror he could see Klaus curl up on himself, hands on either side of his head. Diego ignored him for a minute, until they got to a red light. "Are you sure you're ok, bro?"

"Mhmm." Klaus hummed. Diego shared a look with Eudora.

"Well good... Dora and I have a bunch of paperwork to get through so we're just going to take you home, if that's ok? Tomorrow should be a bit lighter…" He took on a gentle voice, though he was pretty sure it still sounded angry. Hopefully Klaus wouldn't take it personally.

Or maybe he had, because he didn't receive an answer. "Klaus?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you hear what I said?" 

Klaus shifted in his seat, settling his upper body between him and Eudora. "I didn't, actually."

"Do you want us to take you home? We have some paperwork to do, and we won't start questioning our next round of witnesses until tomorrow." He repeated.

Klaus blinked up at him owlishly, letting out a huge sigh. "Thank goodness." He murmured, slumping over, resting his head on Diego's chair.

Klaus fell asleep by the time they got to his apartment. Diego opened one of the doors, gently nudging Klaus' foot with his own. 

He jolted awake, smacking his head on the top of the car. 

"Shit, I'm so sorry." Diego said, reaching out to his brother, rubbing his head gently.

Klaus hissed, flapping his hands to push Diego's out of the way. "I'm ok, I'm ok. Just help me out." 

Diego grabbed Klaus' wrist and helped slide him out of the car. "I'll be back." He said to Eudora.

Diego was glad Ms. Robinson seemed to be uninterested in what they were doing this time, as Klaus opened his door.

Dave was half-way off the couch to greet them, when Klaus half ran-half stumbled into his arms, Dave just barely catching him.

"He's exhausted." Diego explained helpfully.

"Clearly." Dave agreed.

Maybe he wasn't that helpful. "Tomorrow will be lighter, I think… hopefully."

Dave looked at Diego, then back to Klaus "As long as he's ok?" Dave asked.

Klaus nodded into Dave's shoulder. He mumbled something unintelligible before heading out of the living room. The sound of water running explained where he went.

"He must have been using a lot of energy today…" Dave sighed, looking in the direction Klaus went into. "He's getting a lot better with them, but it still takes its toll. Not to mention everything else going on." He murmured, wrapping his arms around his middle, looking back.

"I… What do you mean by that? I… the last time I saw Klaus he could barely stand up on his own, I thought he could just talk to the dead, but he… he explained what one of them looked like…"

Dave tilted his head back and for a second "I mean, he did do drugs for years so he didn't have to see them."

And for some reason that thought never occurred to Diego. "Right… I… And he couldn't stop seeing them?"

Dave shook his head. "You guys really didn't know that?" He asked frowning.

Diego's jaw tightened, "He never fucking _said_ anything." He hissed.

Dave shook his head "No, no I... that makes sense, I kind of found out by accident. Klaus doesn't really like talking about himself."

Diego snorted. That was a huge lie, Klaus had two favorite subjects; Drugs, and himself.

But he guessed that wasn't very true, was it? Klaus was sober, and… well he didn't really talk about himself anymore than the average person. 

"Thanks." He said instead. "You should go make sure he doesn't drown, even if he is sober, he's half asleep." Diego said.

Dave looked back, both of them listening for any strange sounds. "Not a bad idea." Dave agreed. "Have a good night, Diego." 

"You too." Diego turned to leave, stopping halfway out the door. "Hey, don't think you're off the hook, by the way. I owe you a shovel talk." Diego called back.

He heard Dave laugh out loud, and judging by the familiar cackle Klaus was prone to, he also found it funny. 

"We still actually have paperwork to do." Eudora said as soon as Diego sat down in the car. 

"Shit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Offscreen Klaus and Dave have a LOT of cuddles, and Dave heats up really yummy soup, and they watch bad movies the rest of the night. And Ms. Robinson only posters them once.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego does some punching, Klaus gets a sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... liked this chapter up until after Klaus gets picked up, but I needed something, so whoops.

The paperwork took hours, and Diego decided to go to the gym afterwards. He felt angry and tense, and he knew a good workout would help with the stress. 

He didn't know how he could be so unaware of Klaus' powers. They'd been close as kids, enough to have a not so secret handshake Diego would swear up and down he had forgotten.

But they grew distant. As they got older, Klaus gained an interest in the gossip magazines Allison was so interested, and after that the drugs.

Diego's rivalry with Luther got worse, and he started spending more time with mom, Five on occasion, before he disappeared, and Ben, when he wanted more quiet time.

And the more Klaus fell into drugs, the more Diego couldn't be around him, especially since any time he tried to help, Klaus would steal from him, lie to him.

More than once Diego found drugs stashed in parts of his apartment. 

He knew, typically, Reginald had paid for any mandatory rehab (and Diego could only imagine what else their father had paid for to keep Klaus' lifestyle as much of a secret as possible. His file was  _ way _ too small to be accurate), but that didn't mean Diego hadn't shelled out his own money for it once or twice.

Diego punched the bag in front of him more aggressively than he meant to. And he meant to punch it aggressively. 

Vanya, on the other hand, was an entirely different problem. 

They were… not close. Powerless, small, weak, quiet little Vanya. He was always jealous of, and glad for, the fact that Vanya never had to go through what they did.

Hell, even Luther had shit to deal with.

And then Vanya, because she felt left out, wrote a whole ass book, screaming to the world how shit they were. Which was bullshit, if someone asked Diego. She was close enough to Ben, and more than once Allison had tried to get Vanya to play dress up with her. 

She had eventually given up when Klaus had admitted he wanted to play.

The  _ point _ was that no one was safe from a seven year old Allison with a mascara brush. 

And only Vanya was safe from an asshole who wore a monocle.

It was another hour of training before Diego was at a more manageable level of anger. Almost not even angry at all. 

Almost.

"Feel better?" Eudora asked when he finally got home.

"Yep." he said, heading into the shower. 

Eudora followed him, hanging out by the open door as he washed up.

"Klaus apologized to me earlier." She said without any prompting.

"Good."

He couldn't hear anything else, so thought he was in the clear.

"You know I think he really looks up to you."

"Nah, we're the same height." Diego said. "Look, I already punched out all my feelings, I'm good. I don't need to talk about anything."

"What about your sister?"

"I'm sure Allison is doing just fine, Eudora."

"Diego." 

Diego finished his shower, wrapping a towel around his waist before stepping out. " _ Really _ . I'm ok. You know I'd say something if I wasn't."

He didn't appreciate the look Eudora gave him, but to his credit, that he was giving to himself, he  _ was _ better about talking about things. He just… didn't need to right now. 

Probably.

"We're meeting for dinner on Friday, I figured we can  _ all _ air out our grievances."

"Huh, alright then. You  _ can _ be a mature adult. I'm impressed."

Diego grinned. 

They spent the rest of the night watching bad t.v., and the  next morning they struggled to drag themselves out of bed. 

Diego protested loudly about being exhausted and aching.

"Klaus first?" Eudora asked.

"Food first, give him some more time." 

By the time they arrived at the door, Ms. Robinson was already standing outside of her apartment, tiny arms crossed as she glared out at Klaus's door.

"Morning ma'am."

She hmphed, tilting her chin up, though she didn't move. "They're doing it again! I missed Jeopardy last night because of them!"

"I'll see what I can do." Diego agreed, before knocking on the door. "Hey bro, you ready?" He called out, soon followed by a thudding sound, the sound of a floor creaking mixed with footsteps. 

Klaus pulled the door open, hair mussed, clearly still half asleep. "Uh… give me ten minutes, you can come in. Make yourself  _ comfy _ . But not too comfy!" Klaus said. wagging his finger at Diego's face.

"I've seen you walking ariund in a thong and this is the least put together I've ever seen you." Diego said, taking note of the singular sock on Klaus' foot, and his shirt too large to be anyone but Dave's.

"I am  _ very  _ tired." Klaus said.

"Your neighbor says you stopped her from watching Jeopardy last night."

Klaus groaned loudly "That wasn't even  _ us _ . There's a couple down the hall. Talk about  _ loud _ . I'm not saying we  _ aren't _ , but yesterday was not us."

"I'm sorry I asked."

Klaus came back quick enough, wearing a ridiculous pair of lace-up leather pants, and a loose t-shirt. 

"Ok, I'm ready." Klaus said, hopping on one leg to pull his sneaker on. He leaned against the counter to do the other.

"I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your leg, you were limping before."

Klaus straightened up, stretching his back out. "I jumped down a fire escape ages ago. My ankle broke and didn't  _ quite _ heal up properly. Sometimes it still tightens up on me, or I strain it a bit."

Diego held the door open for Klaus, checking that it was locked, before following him out.

"I can see your whole leg! You dress like a  _ harlot _ , what would your mother say if she saw you!" The woman, bony finger pressed to his chest despite barely coming up to it. "You should put on some  _ real _ clothes." 

Klaus' face was pure amusement, and Diego knew he was going to take this as a challenge. 

"I'll definitely remember that, thank you Ms. Robinson. I appreciate you looking out for me." Klaus said, patting her hand gently. 

"Well you're welcome." She looked a bit surprised, enough to toddle back into her apartment with only a glance back. 

Klaus rolled his eyes, rolling his head towards Diego, as if  _ he _ had any idea what he was supposed to do about her.

"Station first, then we'll try talk to that guy Vanya's friends with." Diego said as they reached the car. "Maybe Leah and Phillip after if you're up for it today." Diego said.

He wanted to do Coleman and Orfe first, but this Leonard guy was their only actual lead

"Great." Klaus muttered, crawling into the car. "Sounds good."

Eudora handed Klaus a styrofoam cup and a brown bag. "It's not from your place, sorry."

"I don't even care." Klaus said, tearing into the sandwich with vigor. "But you do owe us." He added around a mouthful of eggs and bacon.

"Ok." Eudora said, humoring him as they took off.

Diego barely stepped through the station door before he was herded to Beaman's desk. "So they couldn't find any weapons at Cho's crime scene, a few partial prints the system is checking through. Looks like we're relying on you ghost-boy."

Klaus flinched, Diego smacked Beaman's arm, glaring at him. 

"Sorry. I was trying to be cute… But we are pretty lucky you decided to help. Looks like whoever is killing these people doesn't have any priors."

Eudora tightened her ponytail up. "We don't even know if it's all the same person."

"They're all too similar for it to be multiple suspects." Diego pointed out. "Probably a serial killer, though."

Klaus let out a weird, strangled throaty sound. 

"What Klaus?"

"Nothing, just sounds scary."

Did he just completely forget the part of their childhood that involved fighting people who were  _ also _ murderers. And terrorists. Mad scientists… "Right, well, buck up." Diego said. 

Klaus sighed, fiddling with some stuff on Beaman's desk absently. 

"We have a potential suspect we were going to question." Diego said "Hopefully we'll get something from him." 

"Want me and Patch to go? You two can question your uh… ghosts?" Beaman suggested. "We'll leave Rodriguez with you."

Diego blinked in surprise, looking at Klaus.

"Oh, uh… we can go do it." Klaus chimed in, putting the rubber band ball he was playing with down. "If I know who to look for, I can see if they recognize Leonard as the person who killed them?" Klaus suggested.

"You ok with that, Chuck?"

Chuck shrugged "Fine, but you're still taking Rodriguez. Hopefully we can get some help from some of Helen's family." He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little old Ms. Robinson is my new favorite character. She isn't ever going to be plot relevant but something about a little old lady trying to control Klaus seems to amuse me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego, Rodriguez, and Klaus talk to Leonard.
> 
> Klaus is Klaus, even if he's sober.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no significance to Bat Out of Hell, Meatloaf is just really fun to sing along to.

Rodriguez had put the music on, leading to Klaus singing loudly in Diego's ear for the entirety of the car ride. His only consolation was that no matter how hard he tried, Rodriguez couldn't seem to turn it off, and he too, had to deal Klaus' off-key rendition of Meatloaf's _Bat out of Hell_.

The song finally ended, though Klaus held onto the last note longer than necessary. Then finally, _finally_ whatever dark gods forced the radio to stay on must have been properly compensated, because the radio stayed off and blessed silence remained.

"So where is this place, anyway?"

Or not.

"Bricktown, judging by the address." Diego said. "Now be quiet for the five minutes it'll take us to get there."

Klaus let out an annoyed huff but complied.

The building they were directed to seemed to be an antique shop, or a woodworking place.

"Oh, I bet Dave would _love_ this place!" Klaus said excitedly, pressing his face against the window to try and see inside. "Oh, there's a _really_ nice night stand… I hope this guy isn't a (and Klaus lowered his voice to a whisper for this) _murderer_. Because I'm buying stuff." 

Diego rolled his eyes, "You looked at those pictures of the other victims, right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. They're around." Klaus said, waving him off.

Diego tried the door, but the closed sign was still up. 

"Aw, come on." Rodriguez muttered.

"Can I help you?" A man said, smiling kindly.

"Are you, Leonard Peabody?" Diego asked, looking over the info Vanya had given him.

"Yes, is something the matter?" Leonard asked with a frown. "Did something happen?" 

"We just wanted to ask you some questions." Rodriguez assured. "Have you ever come in contact with anyone by the name of Phillip Coleman?"

Leonard's face contorted into genuine confusion. "I have no idea. I don't even know anyone named Phil." Leonard said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"A Leah Orfe?" Diego asked.

"Uh… I… No, actually, can I ask what this is about?"

Rodriguez and Diego shared a look. Diego was pretty sure the guy had no idea what he was talking about. 

"Just, one more person. A Helen Cho?"

Leonard's face twitched just a bit. "My friend works with someone of that name… Uh, quarterback violinist?" He asked, pretending to play the violin, albeit very poorly. 

"Yeah." Rodriguez said, eyes narrowed.

"Never met her, just saw her once or twice, why?"

"She was murdered." Diego said carefully, looking to Klaus who was still looking through the shop window, whispering with one of the ghosts, he assumed.

"Oh… oh no. That's awful. Why are you questioning me, though?" He asked.

"Someone said you were hanging around recently and said it was strange. And then this happened, you were suspicious." 

Leonard let out a relieved huff. "I was there with my friend. Her name's Vanya, she's-"

"We've met." Diego assured. 

Leonard's face flashed through confusion and anger. "Have you?"

Diego frowned, looking to Rodriguez, and then Klaus, who also seemed to catch the strange tone he used.

"I'm investigating Helen Cho's death… She worked with her. I had to question her." Diego said, only half a lie, but he didn't like the tone Leonard had used, and didn't want to give him the satisfaction of him knowing Diego was her brother.

Leonard's face relaxed, smiling a bit "Right, right. _Sorry_. It's just… she's been going through a weird time right now, and we're close. I was just trying to protect her. But you're probably trying to do that too." he said, tapping Diego's badge. "Well is there anything else I can help you with?"

"I wanted to buy something from your shop." Klaus said, batting his eyelashes innocently. 

Diego groaned, but Leonard happily complied. 

Diego and Rodriguez hung out by the cash register with Leonard as Klaus walked around looking through the shop.

"Are there any clues about who might have wanted to hurt Helen?"

"Details about the case are classified." Diego said.

The sound of something getting knocked over. "I'm ok! Nothing's broken, I promise!" Klaus called.

Rodriguez went over to check, and they came back with Klaus carrying two, foot tall wooden peacocks. He was limping again.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Leonard asked, frowning. 

"Of no fault of your fine establishment, sir." Klaus promised, paying for the two peacocks. 

"Well, you know where to find me if you need any help. Thank you for your patronage." He added to Klaus. His eyes glued to Klaus' hands. "Interesting tattoos."

Klaus held up his right hand, specifically the one that didn't have the Academy tattoo on his wrist. "It's good for quick greetings!" Klaus agreed, gathering the two statues in his arms. 

"I was going to say one of them looked like the Umbrella Academy symbol. You a fan or something?"

Diego glanced at Klaus, wondering how he would take that. There was a reason Diego stuck to long sleeves when he was out in public. 

"Or something, I guess. I was pretty fucked up when I got it."

And wasn't that an understatement. They were all a little fucked up about it. Or a lot… It was the only time Diego could remember all of them getting along without any arguments, real or petty. Just twenty minutes of comforting each other while Reginald paid the tattoo artist. 

Leonard eyed Klaus in a way Diego wasn't all that comfortable with, though Klaus didn't seem too bothered, as he simply waved an elbow as if to say goodbye, and heading out the door.

"Will you be around if we have any more questions?" Diego asked.

"Do I need to be?" 

Diego found that to be an odd question. "I didn't mean anything by it, just asking." He said carefully. 

"Oh, I mean probably, I don't have a lot going on." He said with a kind smile. "You're free to stop by anytime we're open." 

"Thanks. Have a good daym" Diego said, waving to him. 

"Shit… where are my keys?" Rodriguez hissed, patting down his pockets.

"How do you lose our car key-" his voice was drowned out by the sound of a police siren, and he spotted Klaus giggling nervously by the car, hands held up as he slipped out of the driver's seat.

"How the hell did he get those?"

"I wasn't going to steal it, I just wanted to see if I could find the switch for the sirens." Klaus said as they walked towards him. 

"Where'd you get that?" Diego asked, spotting an ornately carved cane resting between the two peacocks.

Klaus gasped. "Secret peacock treasure!" He said, clapping excitedly.

"Klaus. I'm a _cop_ , I can't have you stealing shit." Diego hissed, smacking Klaus upside the head. 

"Ow, I just... found it?" Diego raised an eyebrow. "Oh, he's probably going to jail anyway. He's a total creep." Klaus hissed back, rubbing his head. 

Diego groaned, pushing Klaus into the car. 

"Did he really steal that cane? We were right there." Rodriguez hissed. 

"He stole your keys, didn't he?" 

Rodriguez muttered under his breath, slamming the door shut.

"Did Orfe or Coleman recognize him at all?" Diego asked, turning around in his seat. Klaus had smushed himself into the corner of the back seat. 

He looked at Diego with big, puppy dog eyes. 

"Uh, they think he might kind of look familiar?"

Diego closed his eyes, letting a stream of air through his nose. "That isn't an answer, Klaus, and you know it."

"I was distracted by the ghost following him around." Klaus said quickly. "Head bashed in, really gross."

Diego blinked. Normally he would claim Klaus was lying, merely by the tone in his voice.. But… 

"I... will ask them, just give me a minute." Klaus said, putting his hands up in a placating manner.

And Klaus did, turning to seemingly empty air to ask it, them, if they recognized Leonard as their killer.

Klaus chewed on his lip, as he listened. He let out a sigh before shaking his head. "No, they didn't." Klaus said after a moment, voice wavering. 

"Oh, come on!" Diego said, smacking the dashboard.

"Sorry…" Klaus said softly. 

Rodriguez glanced back at Klaus, and Diego rubbed his face. It wasn't Klaus' fault the ghosts didn't recognize him. "I…" Diego sighed. "Yeah."

"Yeah…"

The car ride was quiet, but it was broken when they reached the coroner's. Klaus let out a squealing sound, bolting out of the car. Diego nearly chased after Klaus to see if he was ok, only to see him crouched down to pet someone's dog.

He and the man talked for a bit, Klaus not moving from his spot on the ground. And then the man left with a curt head nod.

"You want to wait out here?" Diego asked Klaus when he reached him.

He looked so surprised by the offer. "Oh… uh… Ok, thanks " 

Diego nodded, leading Rodriguez into the coroner's office. 

Vanessa was working on an unrelated body when they came in. "Hi, the Helen Cho file is over there. There was some hair that didn't match the victim's, and there was blood underneath her fingernails that we're having tested."

"Anything that matched the Orfe case? Or the Coleman one?"

Vanessa looked up, shaking her head. "No, I mean they're similar, but nothing definitive. But you guys might be able to do a better job on that."

"Thanks, hopefully we won't see you for awhile." Diego said 

"That was quick." Klaus pointed out, walking in step with Diego.

"Yeah, we have some potentially good news, hopefully we'll get some sort of answer.

"Goodie." Klaus said, clapping his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Klaus had the cane in his pant leg. Klaus being able to hide extremely large objects with minimum hiding places is a skill set he has, and which I will utilize when I can.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief interlude where Klaus, Diego, and Vanya yell at each other a bit and eat spaghetti.

Diego let Klaus hang out at the station with him for a while.

Klaus seemed pretty happy to help solve a few Jane/John Doe cases they had. 

Diego shook his head, pouring over the files in front of him. He doubted Klaus wanted to be a permanent consultant, but maybe… 

He'd ask after this case was solved.

If this case was solved.

Diego looked down at the files again. 

Rodriguez was still going over potential fingerprint matches just in case they somehow missed something.

Eudora and Chuck were doing cursory research while working on other cases.

It didn't help that they couldn't find anything. The partials weren't quite enough to pick up any data from them, but definitely didn't match Orfe or Coleman's mysterious prints. 

He really wanted those blood tests.

"Where do you think we should have dinner?" Klaus asked, pulling Diego out of his thoughts.

Diego closed his eyes, rubbing his temples. "What do you mean?"

"Well, tummy's a rumbling, but also I meant for Friday. It's like… tomorrow-ish." Klaus said brightly. "Also I need to be at the Black Cat on Saturday and Sunday… Is that ok? The contract I read didn't say I needed to come in every day, just when you need me, and Dave's be-"

Diego took a deep breath, rubbing a small circle into the middle of his forehead. Klaus shifted next to him. Diego held out a hand, stopping Klaus' rambling. "I should have checked with you and Dave about your schedule. Of course you can go in on Saturday and Sunday."

"Uh… huh. Ok, thanks bro." Klaus, scratching his cheek absently. "Cool. So about Friday…"

"That's on you, bro. It was your idea in the first place."

Silence.

"Ok fine." Klaus said "But it'll be fancy dress!"

Diego snorted. "Ok, Klaus."

Friday night Diego stared blankly at Vanya, answering her door in a suit. Klaus, from what he could see, who waved at Diego from behind her, was also wearing a suit. 

A grey one.

With sequin accents.

Diego looked down at his black jeans and turtleneck. "Fuck you both." He said, practically pushing his way into the apartment.

Vanya and Klaus both laughed behind him. 

"Uhm, I'm just making some spaghetti, I hope that's ok." Vanya said, walking over to her stove, and stirring a pot. 

"Yeah, it's fine." Diego said, leaning against her counter, arms crossed. 

"Klaus only got here a little before you, but uh… I bought sparkling apple juice, it's in the fridge." Vanya said. 

Klaus perked up, moving into the kitchen and grabbing the bottle. "Where are the glasses?"

Vanya pointed to the right cabinet as she went to dump the spaghetti. 

"Aww, you have no champagne flutes. Oh well." Klaus grabbed the glasses and started filling them.

Diego stood where he was brooding. "So how have you been? You've been careful, right?"

Vanya sighed, putting the sauce in the spaghetti. "Leonard is  _ fine _ . We've known each other for a little while now."

"Vanya…"

She sighed, looking a little lost in her own kitchen for a moment. Diego placed a hand on her shoulder, checking the cabinets before finding bowls.

"I uh… I'm auditioning for the first chair position this weekend do you… Do you think that's a bad idea?" She asked, hugging herself. 

"Why would it be?" Klaus asked, taking his and Vanya's bowls to put on the table. 

"I… Helen just died, and I'm not that good…"

Diego had no idea what Vanya was talking about. He never had any problems with the way her music sounded. "You're an idiot. You play fine, just do it."

Vanya blinked up at him like he had spoken a different language. Diego shrugged, he wasn't  _ wrong _ , she played well. 

"Thanks?"

"What Diego  _ means _ is that it isn't your fault Helen is no longer with us… well  _ you _ . But, you've been playing for so long, and so well there's no reason you should hold yourself back from playing." Klaus said, taking a sip from his glass.

Vanya's wide eyed stare was matched only by the absolute annoyance Diego felt. "I literally just said that."

"How did you get all of that from him calling me an idiot?" Vanya asked, raising her hands and letting them fall, slapping against her legs. 

Diego looked at Vanya, before looking at Klaus, who shrugged back. "It's just how he is." Klaus said.

"Yeah, 'dismissive' and 'cruel'." 

"I  _ told _ you. I'm the cruel one, remember." Klaus said, waving his fingers. 

"Are we really doing this now?" Vanya asked.

Diego shrugged, stabbing at his spaghetti. It took him three tries to actually get any to stay on his fork with his method. "We didn't like the book."

Klaus snorted into his glass at the same time Vanya muttered "no shit."

"It was… misguided." Klaus said, as if he were suggesting constructive criticism rather than explaining why they didn't like the shit storm of a book she had written. 

"I had every right to. I was treated  _ terribly _ . I was angry and sad. And even after we all left home you still ignored me."

Klaus ahoved spaghetti in his mouth, glancing over to Diego. 

"You told the entire world  _ everything _ . And then twisted it to make  _ you _ the victim. You were there, you  _ know _ -"

"I was alone all the time. Dad  _ hated _ me, so much that he completely ignored-"

"You were lucky for that." Klaus says, like he was admitting to something he shouldn't. "You didn't  _ want  _ dad's attention. Maybe Luther did, but that's…" Klaus waved his hand to brush it away. "But having dad's attention was…"

"It meant getting tormented in your own personal Hell." Diego muttered, wishing the cider he was drinking was quite a bit stronger. 

Vanya furrowed her eyebrows, movements stilled. "You guys got to play with each other all the time."

"We had a half hour a week for free time, what're you talking about?" Klaus asked. 

"It… I mean I know it was training, but…" Vanya rested her cheek in her hand. "I just wanted to be part of it, and none of you let me…"

"It was too dangerous, you could have gotten yourself killed if you went on missions with us. Or one of us could have gotten hurt because we had go protect you."

The lights flickered.

"Well without me you still lost two of us, didn't you?" 

Klaus dropped his fork, Diego slammed the table with his fork, leaving it sticking straight up as its tines dug into the cheap wood. 

It wasn't far off from a quote in her book. Blaming dad, and them for Ben's death. 

Luther and Klaus had taken the brunt of it in the book, Luther's complex about being in charge, Klaus and his drug habit, neither having Ben's back when he needed it.

Allison and Diego had been blamed, being too self-absorbed, being too worried about upstaging the others.

Over reliance on Ben's powers as a safety net. They'd gotten soft, unwilling to fight when they could just sic 'The Horror' on the enemy.

Five… Five disappearing was mostly blamed on dad, but even at the tender age of thirteen they were somehow supposed to be able to find Five and bring him home.

None of them thought she was wrong, but to have such a point of contention thrown at them, and spread to the world…

Well she had never been there on missions. 

And she had never tried to help find Five.

"No, I didn't mean that, I'm sorry." Vanya said quockly, tears welling up in her eyes. She even reached a hand out to them in an attempt at an apology. 

"Right, fuck you too." Diego said, getting up to leave.

The flickering increased. 

"Diego, stop." Klaus said. He looked like he wanted to say something else, but decided against it. "You don't get it…" he murmured, looking to Vanya though it was obvious it wasn't what he had initially intended to say. 

Vanya chewed on her lip, running a hand over her eyes to stem the flow of tears. "I  _ don't _ . That's why I was so angry. I don't get it. But… but I want to." Vanya said with so much conviction Diego was taken aback.

Klaus looked off to the side for a moment, before turning to Diego.

"F-fine.  _ Fine _ . But if this ends up in another fucking book…" Diego sneered. He took a deep breath. "D-d-dad used to threaten to make me use you guys as target practice. Usually Five, because it could double as training for him too." Diego said, pulling the fork out of the table to continue eating. "Sometimes the rest of you, different reasons. Luther to piss me off, you or Ben to scare me, yes, you too." Diego said, pointing to Vanya. "And he used clay birds for moving targets. Nearly brained myself trying to get one that flew behind me." Diego muttered, running a hand across the scar on the side of his head. 

Vanya had to have remembered that day, Diego being rushed to the infirmary with blood cascading down the side of his face. 

Klaus sat in silence, putting his head in his hands.

"Well… For me it started when I was about eight." Klaus started, gripping his glass tightly. "He would uh… lock me up in a mausoleum, and I… didn't particularly care for that." Klaus said, strumming his fingers against his glass.

"No shit." Diego said, a mixture of confusion, anger, and the obviousness that Klaus didn't 'particularly care' for being locked in a mausoleum. 

"I don't really like ghosts that much." Klaus gave Vanya a tight-lipped smile. There was more, there had to be. A huge list of shit that being locked in a mausoleum from the age of eight had to entail. 

Vanya ran her hands through her hair, and whatever was making the lights flicker stopped. 

"Maybe… we should finish dinner." She suggested, her voice soft, scared, upset. Her eyes were rimmed red.

Diego eyed her carefully. She seemed genuinely apologetic, maybe not about the book, but about  _ some _ of the things she said.

"Fine, whatever." He said, sitting back down. He looked at Klaus, who seemed tense, and Vanya, who was still upset over their outbursts and anger.

They could work out the rest, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They still aren't great at it, but passable attempts at communicating 👍


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego likes Tom and Jerry.
> 
> Blood results come in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter, but I wanted to save the next bit for its own chapter, so, it's fine x3.

Diego slept until 8:30 Saturday morning. Diego is pretty sure that was the latest he had ever slept in the entirety of his existence. 

And he was still exhausted.

The three of them had spent the rest of the evening trying to keep the peace, as much as possible at any rate. Vanya, to Diego's surprise, was a bit of spitfire. She had said it was due to being off her meds. She said she felt better off them, and Diego could tell she looked more lively.

She and Klaus talked for a while about how she should be more careful weaning off them. They only fought twice throughout the twenty minute conversation, but in the end she conceded he was more knowledgeable on the subject.

Diego was… perhaps a bit more volatile. But by the end of the night they were _mostly_ on good terms.

Diego did find himself more tolerant of her, at any rate.

Still hated that fucking book though.

But Diego was glad to… not be there anymore. And he got the feeling Vanya and Klaus felt the same way.

They were still liable to piss each other off, after all. 

Diego felt so drained he didn't move out of bed for another half hour.

It felt nice. 

Eudora was still asleep when he headed into the kitchen, putting on a pot of coffee for the both of them.

He had no idea how she could do it, but then again he supposed she wasn't forced to wake up before sun up every day for over a decade. 

She finally walked in, still groggy from sleep, plopping onto the couch and stealing the coffee he was holding. 

"There's a whole pot, you know." 

"Don't care." She yawned as she spoke, taking. "Oh, sweet, Tom and Jerry this morning." She said, pulling her knees up.

"Well you said you liked watching it with your dad, so I figured I'd give it a shot." He said, pouring himself another cup, bringing the whole pot in with him.

It was stupid, but Diego always felt a little left out whenever someone talked about cartoons they watched growing up. And sometimes they were pretty funny. 

He had no idea children's entertainment was so ridiculously violent.

"Hmm."

They sat together, enjoying the quiet Saturday. 

By Sunday morning Diego felt restless, and he managed to cajole Eudora into going to the gym with him.

He spoke, briefly, on the phone with Vanya, who had passed the audition, naturally. Apparently there was a concert she'd be playing in, same weekend as his fight, but the day before. Diego was considering putting off training to see it.

Maybe.

If Eudora wanted to go.

Monday he rolled out of bed, well rested. Changed, and called Klaus to see if he was up to coming in today. They would, hopefully, have that blood sample back from testing. 

Klaus was already standing in the hallway, chatting politely with Ms. Robinson. Although she was waving a finger at him.

"What's the problem this time, Ms. R?" Diego asked, glancing at Klaus. He assumed it was probably about his outfit, shorts that came up _way_ above his knees, and a mesh tee-shirt. 

Even when significantly less dressed than him, Klaus always made Diego feel like he was under dressed.

"He woke me up last night coming home _late_ ! I told that sweet Davis you were home late, too. So he knows you were up to _something_ nefarious. " She scowled.

"Dave _does_ get worried about me." Klaus agreed, "I'm sure he really appreciates you looking out for us." 

"And you, you keep coming here but don't do anything about him." She said, turning to Diego.

"Ma'am, he's my brother, he's just helping me with something."

Ms. Robinson narrowed her eyes at them. "Feh! Idiot boys, the both of you. Make up should be subtle to accentuate natural beauty!" She added, no doubt finding Klaus' black-cherry lipstick offensive. 

"I wish she was really my grandmother." Klaus said, pressing a hand to his heart as they headed down to the car. "Speaking of, Ethyl and her knitting club started coming into the Black Cat now, she's knitting me _and_ Dave _hats_." Klaus said excitedly. "Matching ones!"

Diego was glad Klaus was feeling better than he had been by the end of last week. "Great, good to know Dave is as big an idiot as you are."

"Hey, he's only like… half as dumb as me." Klaus said, waving his hand as he climbed into the car. "Also he says next time we do a family dinner he wants to come, you think that's a good idea?"

Diego shrugged "We'd have to ask Vanya, but I don't care. If that Leonard creep isn't _actually_ a creep, the six of us could meet up together, I guess. " Diego muttered.

"Yey." Klaus said, waving out the window towards someone through the window. "He's a frequent customer, tips well." Klaus nodded.

Eudora snorted, pulling into a parking spot, the three of them clambering out of the car.

Beaman and Rodriguez were already gathered at his desk.

"Good news?" Diego asked.

Beaman waved the test results at him. "Harold Jenkins. Killed his father in cold blood fourteen years ago." 

Klaus and Diego shared a look, and Diego knew they both wouldn't mind killing Reginald if it had meant a semblance of a normal childhood.

"Oh, hey. That's mushy-face." Klaus said, pointing to one of the crime scene photos. "

Rodriguez groaned "What is he talking about?"

"Uh, Leonard, the one Helen said was shady? This guy was following him around."

"And you didn't think that was important to tell us, Klaus?" Diego asked.

"Uh, I _did_ tell you I saw him. It's not my fault he can't actually talk! He could have been there for any reason."

"Could he confirm Helen's murder?" Eudora asked. "Yes or no questions, he can just nod or shake his head? We can't arrest him for a crime he already served time for."

Klaus shivered a bit, "Yeah, I can see if he'll cooperate." Klaus gave a sharp nod, before closing his eyes.

"Ugh, for someone who can't actually speak, you make an awful lot of noise." Klaus muttered. "Ok, can you answer a few questions for me? Uh, just nod if you c-perfect! Let's get started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: I mathed right, but I still wrote the wrong tine frame. I'm putting Jenkins' murder(ering) at 2001, because it works a bit better for the my timeline, but I would believe canonically it happened in 2002 when he was roughly thirteen. 
> 
> Anyway, long story short Leonard's been out for roughly two years because I said so.
> 
> My math could also be completely off, but uh... I need it to be this way to fit my story.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations and questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First: I made a minor edit in the previous chapter. But if you don't feel like going back to reread it, the short of it is I meant to write fourteen years instead of twelve, because he wouldn't have *just* gotten out.
> 
> Second: I did some cursory research about arrest warrants, I probably didn't need to include it, but I did because I... am like that sometimes, it's cool. 
> 
> Third: Again, it's tagged, but mentions of gore/ghosts/death/etc... not graphic or explicit, but I have a lot of tags and I'm sure it's hard to parse through them :)

They moved into an interrogation room at Klaus' insistence. Diego genuinely didn't know if it was because he wanted to keep out of public eye, or because he wanted to play cop for a day.

"Is there like… a curtain we can pull down?" Klaus asked, gesturing to the one-way mirror 

"Yeah, we can do that." Eudora said, waving to the people inevitably on the other end before blocking their vision.

Diego supposed it _was_ for the privacy, then. 

Once they had a semblance of privacy, if one ignored the camera in the corner (which was a Hargreeves specialty). 

Diego sat down next to Klaus, wondering if Jenkins was actually sitting in the chair across from them, or maybe standing…Could ghosts even sit?

Eudora placed a picture of Helen Cho on the table in between Klaus and Jenkins. "I'm going to help Beaman with the Jenkins file." 

Diego nodded at her, but Klaus didn't pay her or the picture any mind, focusing on the task at hand.

"Is Harold Jenkins Leonard Peabody?" Klaus asked, staring intently at Jenkins' ghost.

A beat of silence.

"Yes." Klaus confirmed, motioning for Rodriguez to start writing. 

"Wouldn't a ouija board be better?" He snorted.

Klaus rolled his eyes heavily before looking to Diego. "Show him the rules." Klaus said, motioning with his hands.

"He doesn't use them, always said they're useless." Diego confirmed. Like fuck Diego had those rules on him right now.

They were in his desk drawer.

"Actually I have managed to get them to work recently, ghosts just look really stupid moving a planchette around." Klaus said. "Huh… actually maybe I _should_ use a ouija board." 

"Focus, Klaus."

"Right, right. So Harold and Leonard are the same person… So, do you recognize the woman sitting next to you?" Klaus asked.

Silence.

"And did you witness Harold kill her?"

Klaus let out a sigh, leaning back in his chair.

"He's pretty sure Jenkins Jr. killed Helen. Dude, stop nodding it's freaking me out." Klaus added.

Rodriguez wrote the confirmation down. "Great, so let's arrest the asshole." He said, getting up.

"Wait, we don't know if he had anything to do with the Coleman and Orfe case," Diego said. 

He looked to Klaus, "do you think you can talk to either of those two? They might know something. We never got the chance to question them properly." He said, looking pointedly at Klaus, who was becoming tense.

"Uh-huh, let's see if they're here." Klaus said. He took a deep breath, rubbing his hands together.

He spread his arms out, wagggled his fingers. 

"Quit with the dramatics." Diego snapped, half certain Klaus was about to break into a musical number.

"Alright alright, hold on." Klaus said, turning to a spot in the room. Before he could ask anything, however, Eudora came in.

"The fingerprints in the Coleman and Orfe cases? They don't match the ones on Jenkins' file." She said, putting the Orfe file down. 

Klaus stiffened next to him, peering over his shoulder to read alongside side him. 

Diego swore loudly, jumping out of his chair, sending it clattering to the floor. 

"Fuck." Klaus murmured, placing his head on the table. "Shit."

"So what, Harold caught on to the Orfe case and copied it?" 

"That's what it seems like." Eudora said. 

"So we still have another murderer out there!" 

"Self defense is still a possible theory, we could tell people they can come in anonymously-"

"Except Coleman was killed in his own apartment, in bed. The matching prints are the only reason we even re-opened his case, and now we can't even say we caught his killer! _Shit_ ." Diego stalked out of the interrogation room. He didn't want to have to call Coleman's family to tell them he was wrong, and there really _wasn't_ anything new concerning his death, he didn't think 'sorry to bring it up' would go over well.

"Uh… Diego."

Closing his eyes, Diego counted to ten before turning around. "Yes?"

Klaus stood there, wringing his hands anxiously. "Uh… Look, I should tell-"

"Vanya." Diego finished. "Shit, do that, now."

Klaus blinked in surprise "Uh-huh… ok, got it, but uhm…"

Diego ignored him, grabbing his keys "Be quick, we need to get him off the streets now." 

Klaus looked over his shoulder before walking to the nearest phone.

Eudora ran to stop him, skidding to a halt in front of him. "Diego, you can't just arrest him."

"No shit, but I can go to the DA. Rodriguez! Get over here." Diego called. "If we get there now and prove it to him, we might be able to get him now. Klau- oh, hey bro, how confident are you convincing a judge Jenkins killed Helen." He asked.

  
  


Klaus blinked slowly "Uh, pretty confident, actually." He said as if he was surprised with himself. "I've been working on a thing, so… well a few things, actually. I-"

"Great, hurry up. Eudora, do you think you could-"

"We'll set up a small watch outside your sister's apartment, don't worry."

"Ok, let's go." Diego said with a firm nod, nudging Klaus to walk faster. "Vanya's ok? She wasn't with him?"

"She got a little pissy, but I think she's more upset that Leonard probably killed someone. She was in the middle of a lesson, her student was _fantastic_ from what I heard."

"Right, great." Diego started the car, almost peeled out of the lot before Rodriguez came running up. 

"I'm _helping_." He said.

And they were off.

They made it to the court house in record time.

Diego took a few deep breaths before walking into the District Attorney's office, followed closely by Klaus and Rodriguez. 

"Ah, yes, I got a call saying you'd be stopping by." The DA said, looking up from his papers. 

"Yeah, we wanted to request a warrant for the arrest of Harold Jenkins, we have probable cause to suspect him in the murder of Helen Cho."

The DA motioned for Diego to continue, and so he turned to Klaus.

"Oh, right, uh me… Ok so… I can banish ghosts just fine, but I still have trouble… Maybe just cover your eyes and ears?" Klaus suggested to Diego. Klaus waited, as if he was expecting them to answer or comply.

"We don't have time for this, Klaus, just do what you need to."

Klaus sighed, looking up at the DA. "Alright, just… give me a minute." Klaus said. 

Diego stared in awe as Klaus' hands lit up blue. But the congregation of corpses standing behind him distracted him from anything else.

Dozens, at least. Their bodies in varying states, from looking alive, to so broken and mangled they didn't look human.

And the screaming. Begging. Crying.

Diego could feel his eyes welling up at the sight of it, and both Rodriguez and the DA had gone pale.

For a brief second Diego could have sworn one of them looked like an older version of Ben.

And then he waved.

Diego gave him a small, half wave before he faded alongside most of the others, leaving behind a man who had no head, and a woman who gushed blood down her neck anytime she moved.

"So uh, that one is Mr. Jenkins, Harold's father, he was an eyewitness to Helen over here's murder… Uh… also some other stuff?" Klaus asked, looking towards him and Rodriguez.

"R-right… we uh. W-we found Jenkins' b-b-blood u-u-under the v-victims fingernails. It matched the p-previous murder of his father." Diego managed to get out, handing the DA the file.

"What about the uh… Others?" He asked, eyes locked on to where the dozens of other ghosts had been.

"Unrelated, sir. They just like to follow me." Klaus said. 

"Right… Uhm… well here." He said, signing the warrant, and handing it back. "Good luck…"

Klaus gave a tired clap, before letting the ghosts fade away again.

"K guys, we have a murderer to catch, chop chop!" Klaus clapped his hands to get their attention. 

"Right." Diego agreed, grabbing Rodriguez's arm gently, leading him out of the office. 

They first drove to Harold's shop, but it was still closed up, it seemed. 

Then to his home, once again empty.

"Hey, Diego, you copy?" Eudora's voice crackled over his radio.

"Copy, what's up?"

"You get your warrant?" Eudora asked.

"Yeah, Jenkins isn't there, is he?"

"No, Vanya's fine, I just checked on her. He's not at home or his shop?"

Diego shook his head before remembering Eudora couldn't see him. "Nah, he has another property, we're headed there now, take us a while to get there."

"Keep me posted." 

"Roger. Over and out." Diego said, making his way to Jackpine Cove. 

It took them a couple of hours, but when they arrived at the house they could see a truck parked in front of it, matching Harold's.

Diego walked over and knocked on the door. 

It pushed open.

"That's a bad sign." Klaus warned. Diego pulled out one of his knives. Diego wished he had more on him.

Rodriguez followed him with his gun as backup.

"Oh, shit." Klaus muttered from somewhere behind him.

Opening the door slowly, he stepped through the entrance into the living room.

Diego looked down and lowered his weapons.

Harold Jenkins laid sprawled, prone on the floor , a single bullet hole to the back of his head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's just a whole thing, guys... 
> 
> I was debating on having Leonard live longer (not much, mind you), but I felt this was the better place to put this.
> 
> I'd argue this is tentatively the half-way point in the story? I haven't an exact chapter count yet, and I'm still working out some minor details and kinks, but we'll be going into the back-half of this now!
> 
> Also yes, Diego will confront Klaus about Ben within the upcoming chapters.
> 
> \--
> 
> Also, just a blanket thank you to everyone who's subscribed/kudosed/commented/bookmarked/glanced at it once and never returned. I really appreciate all of it <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick Swayze-ing, cuddles, coffee, and definitely not sleepovers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The majority of this is pure fluff. I may extend this until next chapter too, bit of a breather before getting into more plot stuff.

Harold was dead, blood oozing onto the for, dead.

"What the fuck is going on?" Rodriguez asked, dumbfounded.

Klaus sighed, rubbing his face. "I'll see if he's here." He said. Diego was impressed he didn't have to ask.

"Don't touch anything." Diego said, pulling out his radio. "Hey, Eudora, copy?"

"Copy, everything's quiet here." She assured.

Diego surveyed the area, trying not to move. "We found Jenkins, he's been shot and killed."

The silence on the other end was deafening. "What the fuck?"

"No one could know we were looking for him, it can't be a revenge thing." Diego said. "Can you call in some back up? Klaus is going to question him." 

A loud yelp drew Diego towards his brother. Klaus had fallen over, sitting sprawled out on the ground, eyes wide. "I have to go."

"Ok, I'll call back up, be safe, the killer might still be there."

Diego hung up, crouching down next to Klaus.

"Uh… he's a bit angry, right now." Klaus said, voice shaking a bit, holding a hand to his face. 

"Did he _hit_ you?" Diego didn't know if he should be amazed or _angry_ . Klaus had always been bordering on useless outside of hand-to-hand fighting. His powers were barely useful, but now ghosts were _hitting_ him?

"Uh, it was a punch." He murmured. "Christ. Is it bruising?"

Diego looked at Klaus' face, and while it was red, it didn't seem that bad. "Either ghosts aren't very strong (Klaus scoffed at this), or this asshole is weak as shit."

Klaus let out a wet laugh, trembling. Diego sighed. "We'll question him tomorrow, ok." He said softly. Klaus nodded, letting himself be helped up by Diego. "Go sit in the car, _don't_ turn on the sirens, we'll wait for someone to show up and I'll take you home, ok?"

Klaus played with the sleeve of Diego's shirt, nodding in agreement. 

Diego helped Rodriguez search the area for anyone suspicious, but couldn't find anything.

Klaus was curled up in the back seats by the time they circled back, in time for more police to show up.

Beaman headed over to him first.

"He's in the living room, we didn't touch anything." Diego explained. "Klaus isn't feeling well, he'll question Jenkins tomorrow." 

"Alright, we'll take care of this." Beaman clapped Diego's shoulder before heading inside. "Rodriguez, you staying, or coming with?"

Rodriguez waved him off, saying he'd stay and help out.

  
  


Diego looked back at Klaus. "So…"

"Hm?"

"Ben…"

"Mhmm."

Diego sighed. "We'll talk about it later?"

"Thanks." Klaus murmured.

"Is Dave home yet, or still at the café?" Diego asked as they grew closer to the city. 

Klaus shifted, looking at the clock on the dashboard. "Work. You'll-"

"Yeah, I got you." He said.

Klaus clambered out of the car as soon as Diego parked it. 

By the time Diego got into the Black Cat, Klaus had already attached himself to Dave's back, face buried into his back. 

Diego was sure he was just making sure Dave could still work the coffee machines.

The café was pretty empty, a group of old women chatting quietly in a corner, and a man sitting at the counter nursing a cup of coffee. 

An _empty_ cup of coffee, he supposed, as Dave maneuvered himself to give the man a new cup, offering him an apologetic smile.

The man huffed, either amused or annoyed, it was impossible to tell.

"Come here." Dave said, gently pulling Klaus away from the counter, and pulled him into a proper hug. "You ok?"

Diego couldn't hear Klaus' answer, muffled as it was, but Dave's response was to squeeze him tighter, rocking him gently. 

Diego sat at the counter, playing with the napkin dispenser. "You guys have a phone I can use?" Diego asked. Dave pointed to one behind the counter, and Diego fiddled with it a moment in an attempt to give Dave and Klaus a moment to themselves. 

Diego tapped his fingers against the plastic anxiously, before calling Vanya.

"Hello?"

"It's me, you're… your friend, Leonard, he uh-"

"Yeah, Klaus said…" Vanya's voice was soft, she let out a sigh that crackled over the speaker. "Would I… Can… Was he going to try and kill me?"

Diego crouched down, pressing his head against the cabinet in front of him. "I don't know. Klaus is exhausted, he's going to try talking to him tomorrow."

"Klaus is going to talk to him? Shouldn't you guys be doing that?"

"Uh… Right. Someone… killed him. We don't know who, yet."

"What?!" Vanya exclaimed, loud enough to force Diego to pull the phone away from his ear. "Oh… shit, what the-" Diego could hear Eudora gasp from somewhere in Vanya's home.

"Are you guys ok?" Diego asked, standing up fast. He banged his head hard on the counter, but Diego did his best to ignore the intense throbbing pain. " _Shit_." He hissed, rubbing his head. 

"I am, but all my lights just blew out." 

Diego was more than a little relieved by the news. 

"You don't have extra bulbs? Jesus. Ok, well Klaus, Dave and I will be over as soon as they close up, so we'll stop and get you some."

"Uhm… no, I have a few extra…" Vanya said slowly. "But I wouldn't mind the company, things are a bit weird right now."

Diego let out a snort as he hung up. Everyone seemed to be having a weird time right now.

"Ok, I'm good." Klaus said. Diego looked over to the two of them. "I'll take over the rest of the shift." Klaus said, kissing Dave's shoulder before pulling away, bringing the apron he was wearing along with it. 

Diego probably didn't need to see the glazed look Dave had when he realized Klaus managed to untie it without him noticing. 

"We're going to Vanya's when we're done." Diego said.

"Touching, but can I get another coffee?" The man at the counter asked, clearing his throat. 

"Rightio!" Klaus said. "Black, right?" The man hummed in agreement.

It was another hour before the women, and man finally left.

They made a quick pit stop, first to get changes of clothing for Dave and Klaus. Then Diego grabbed clothes for him and Eudora, picked up a package of light bulbs, doubled back for tooth brushes, and headed to Vanya's.

Diego knocked rather aggressively on the door.

"Uh, hi… Uhm… What?" Vanya asked, looking at the supplies everyone brought.

"I'm Dave!" Dave said brightly, sticking a hand out to Vanya.

"Hi, Dave… uhm, come in I guess… Why do you have all that-"

"Sleepover." Klaus said, pulling Vanya into a tight hug. "No fancy dress, lucky for you, _Diego_."

"It's not a sleepover, we're just spending the night at Vanya's." Diego said.

Eudora raised an eyebrow at Diego. "That's what a sleepover is, dude."

Diego waved her off. "It's for protection. We don't know who killed Jenkins, but since they were friends, the killer might target her next. Spending the night with people for protection, _isn't_ a sleepover."

"Can we watch movies?" Klaus asked, clinging to Dave once more, resting his chin on the blonde's shoulder.

"Sure?"

Dave smiled "Well, can we have snacks?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we stay up all night talking?" Eudora asked, smirking a bit. 

"You're all grown adults. I don't care what you do."

Vanya huffed "Well, if we all sleep on the floor together we'll probably be extra safe, right Diego?"

"That's the entire point." Diego said, raising his arms before letting them fall to his sides. 

"But it's _not_ a sleepover?" Klaus asked.

"Which part makes it sound like a sleepover, Klaus? Tell me."

"Literally all of it." Vanya said, smirking. 

"Oh, shut up and fix your lights." Diego muttered, shoving the box of bulbs at Vanya before stalking off to change. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diego definitely hung up without responding to Vanya.
> 
> Diego insists it's a very grown up protection sleep pile. Definitely not a sleep over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Definitely not a sleepover.
> 
> They watch Love on Loan 
> 
> They have a ghostly guest.
> 
> It's Ben, Ben's in this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is totally just a breather. Short chapter, that ended up being a little angstier than I thought, but only because it's a law of science that if two or more Hargreeves are within ear shot of each other, an argument will break out.  
> \--
> 
> Also I MAY take a break this weekend, since I've been writing/posting a chapter a day and I'm a bit tired xD. I'll probably work on the next chapter(s) but I don't want to give myself the end of the day deadline I have been this weekend xD
> 
> Or I may not xD.

Everyone finally settled onto the floor, a pile of blankets and pillows that Vanya and Klaus had spread out surrounded them.

Diego sat on the couch cross-legged, holding a pillow to his chest, looking for a movie to watch. 

"Woah, stop!" Vanya said, reaching for Diego's wrist. "Allison." She said, nodding to the t.v.

It was, indeed, Allison one of her more recent films, _Love on Loan_. There were rumors that a second movie was in the works, though nothing concrete.

She was good in the first one.

So he heard… 

"Oh, I haven't seen this one yet! Hadn't made it into the rehab circuit last time I was there." Klaus added, settling more comfortably between Dave and Vanya. 

"You'll like it, even if it didn't have Allison in it you would." Dave assured him.

"It's cute you guys support her movies." Eudora said.

"It's not for her, I just like this director." Diego said, scoffing. 

"Ok, sure." 

"Ssh." Vanya hissed "It's going to start in a minute."

"Oh! Oh, everyone close their eyes and cover their ears. Quickly." Klaus said. Diego looked at Klaus, sudden realization hitting him.

"Yeah, do as he says guys."

Vanya looked at them with concern, but put her hands over her ears. Eudora did the same. 

Before he closed his own eyes Diego caught Dave squeezing Klaus' hand. There was a flash of blinding blue that bled through his eyelids.

His hands did little in the way of blocking the sound of screaming that followed for the next few moments. "What the hell is that noise?" Vanya asked, Diego couldn't tell if she opened her eyes, but he didn't hear her freak out or anything. 

And then, blessed silence.

"You're good, assholes." A voice Diego never thought he would hear again said from the back of the couch.

Vanya looked back at Ben with wide eyes, tears welling up in her eyes. "Ben?"

"Ssh, movie. We'll talk later." He said, smiling at her. He was perched precariously on the couch's back.

Diego saw Dave lean over to whisper into Klaus' ear. Klaus shook his head before leaning against Dave's shoulder.

Every once in awhile Vanya would look back to Ben 

He almost wondered if Klaus could see Five. Diego didn't think it was something Klaus would hide. 

By the end of the movie Klaus and Vanya were both crying by the end. "Wow, she's _really_ good." Vanya said, wiping at her eyes.

"I didn't know it was a _crying_ movie, David." Klaus said, punching his shoulder lightly.

Dave only leaned back, cackling manically. "Good, that's what you get for making me sit through _Lumberjack Man_." 

"Not even _remotely_ the same! That movie is ridiculous, this was _sad_ . Ugh, someone put _Pretty Woman_ on, _that's_ a fun movie!"

"Ok, can we talk about the elephant in the room?" Vanya asked, standing up.

Ben got off the couch and wrapped Vanya in a tight hug.

Before Diego could say anything, Ben released Vanya, and pulled him into a hug too. He was cold, very cold, and there wasn't a single telltale sign of life from him, but he was _here._

"How long have you been able to bring him here?" Vanya asked, turning to Klaus.

"On purpose? Uh… a couple months. But I wasn't able to banish the others while doing it until a couple of weeks ago." Klaus said. 

"And how long has he _been_ here?" And this time she sounded more upset than curious. Diego didn't blame her. But, he remembered how, by the time Ben died, Klaus had already been into heavier drugs, had become unreliable. 

No one believed him when he said Ben had shown up. Diego wanted to, but between the grief of losing Ben in the first place, and the way Klaus had been behaving at the time…

Well, Diego had been spending enough time with Klaus to not be too angry at him.

"Since I died." Ben said. "Well, two days after I died. You guys are just assholes." 

Vanya, on the other hand, seemed far more conflicted. "But before… I thought his powers didn't work when he was high?" Vanya asked Diego.

Diego shrugged, so had he. Eudora reached up to squeeze his knee.

"They don't, there were days or weeks where I was too high to even see Ben." Klaus admitted, glancing at him. "But uh… he was more resilient than the others. It took _more_ drugs than normal to get rid of him." Klaus said. Dave pulled him in tighter, resting his chin on Klaus' shoulder. "But I'm sober, yey.

"Besides, I wasn't even drunk for Ben's funeral. Fucking terrible, way more ghosts there." Klaus shuddered at whatever memory he had. 

Vanya let out a huff, looking confused for a moment before hugging Ben again.

"But the way you freaked out. Thought you might have been seeing _something_." Diego said, frowning. 

"Yes, about twice as many corpses as you saw at the courthouse. And Ben, at his funeral. 

"Well, maybe if…" Diego rubbed his face. There wasn't a point in bringing it up 

"I am now." Klaus finished for him. "I'm not sure I can keep the others at bay much longer like this." Klaus said.

"It's fine, Klaus, we can deal with them." Vanya said. 

"You… probably can't." Ben said, looking to Klaus. "I'll be around, we can see each other next time." 

"They weren't _that_ bad." Diego said, although he could admit it wasn't exactly truthful. He just _really_ didn't want Ben to go already. 

It didn't seem to matter much, Ben faded away from sight.

"Bring him back!" Vanya and Diego said at almost exactly the same time.

"Guys." Eudora scolded gently, glancing at Klaus.

"He's exhausted. Ben isn't going anywhere." Dave said, pulling a blanket around him and Klaus. 

Klaus nodded, eyes fluttering open and closed. "S'fine."

A lightbulb exploded overhead.

Everyone looked up to find out where it came from. 

"What the hell kind of shitty lightbulbs did you buy?" Diego asked, motioning towards the glass that had fallen.

"That was _your_ shitty lightbulb… Klaus, I'm sorry… I didn't mean… Of course you probably need to rest. It's like working out, right?" she asked, face softening. 

Klaus nodded.

"We should probably go to sleep. Some of us have to get up early." Eudora suggested.

Diego cleaned up the glass, and figured they could put a new one in in the morning.

Pretty soon everyone had fallen asleep curled into each other on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lumberjack Man is a slasher movie about a demon man who kills campers... and uses their blood as syrup on manhole cover sized pancakes he carries around in a wagon. It exists, and I love it, but it only works if you have a preference for hilariously odd horror movies, probably terrible.
> 
> Pretty Woman is a Julia Robert's RomCom about a prostitute who gets hired and falls in love. This is, objectively, the better of the two movies. 
> 
> I have no idea what Love on Loan is supposed to be about, could be a Pretty Woman rip-off. For the purpose of this fic I'm headcanon-ing it into being the exact kind of melodramatic bitter-sweet ending romantic movie. But then the sequel gives it a happy ending, and then the third one... I don't know, maybe it's a family drama? It hasn't even come out yet, how am I supposed to know!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Socks go missing.
> 
> Ms. Robinson has very little to complain about. 
> 
> Harold speaks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TwistedIllusions gave me the idea for the frozen bra prank, but I made it socks because of reasons evident within the chapter, but thank you.
> 
> Uhm, it took me three days to write this chapter, so I'll just try and get back to my original schedule, that being said I do have some ideas down for my next fic, so that was fun. I'm not even going to wait to post it. If something doesn't makes sense let me know xD. I think it should be fine, though. 
> 
> Uh, yeah. Here we go, fluff over, plot back :D

"What the fuck?" A voice said, jolting Diego awake. Eudora and Dave were gone, Klaus was starfished in the middle of the floor. Diego raced towards Vanya, slowing down as he spotted her holding a handful of socks. 

"What happened?" Diego asked, staring at her with wide eyes. 

"Half my socks are missing." She said, holding up her pile. "None of these match."

Diego frowned "Why did you buy socks that don't match."

Vanya screeched in the quietest way possible. "They're  _ missing _ ."

"Who the hell would steal socks?" Diego asked.

"Elves?" Klaus asked, popping into the bedroom. Vanya jumped, pressing a hand to her chest. 

"Christ, where the hell did you come from?" Diego asked.

"Well, when a mommy and a daddy fall in  _ love _ … wait… Uh… oh! In 1989 43 women around the world gav-ouch." Vanya had thrown a handful of socks at Klaus' face. "I heard you guys, ruined my beauty sleep."

"You'd need more than eight hours, bro."

Klaus gasped, pressing a hand to his chest. "How  _ dare _ you "

Vanya scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, I'm missing half my socks."

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure one of my socks is missing too." Klaus agreed. "Saw Dave and Eudora sneaking around, before."

Diego rubbed his forehead, sighing. "Why didn't you  _ stop _ them?"

Klaus shrugged "I kind of wanted to see what would happen. They're in the freezer… Apparently it's a  _ thing _ ? But like… with bras? But since it would only be Eudora and Vanya, they decided to target everyone and steal our socks instead? I don't get it, but when I told Dave,  _ he  _ said it was due to our oppressive childhoods, and the lack of normal social experiences in which we would have become familiar with these traditional aspects of sleepovers."

Vanya looked at Klaus, then to Diego. "Is Dave his  _ therapist _ ? Did you invite your therapist here?"

"What? No, I'm paraphrasing, he actually said 'because it's hilarious', but uh… the subtext was there, you know?" Klaus shrugged. 

"No, no I don't." Vanya said, sitting on her bed. 

Diego  _ really _ had to wonder where Klaus came up with this shit.

"I mean I guess I can wear sandals…" Vanya muttered.

"The weather is good for it." Klaus agreed. "Guess I'm going foot-commando. My powers work more easily this way anyway." He said. "Oh sh, foot-commando is totally a thing."

Diego raised his eyes. "Klaus. You have to wear shoes." 

"Not without socks." Klaus said "I brought boots."

Vanya and Diego shared a look.

So after saving all of Vanya's socks from the freezer, Diego brought Klaus home.

After fifteen minutes Diego went to knock on Klaus' bedroom door, but came out.

In an entirely different outfit.

And sandals.

"Dammit, Klaus."

Klaus shrugged "It's nice out, I thought something light would be better." 

Diego  _ really  _ wanted to hit Klaus right now.

"Well I guess your neighbor can't say anything, your ankles are covered." Diego pointed out, instead. 

Klaus blinked. "Maybe! I wish she was my actual grandmother, you know?" Klaus said.

Diego kind of did. It was how he felt about Al, until he grew used to the asshole. Diego still had a soft spot for him, though. "Yeah… Look, we need to hurry up. We're already running late, and we need to question Jenkins."

And, lo and behold, Ms. Robinson was indeed waiting outside. Her tiny arms crossed over her chest, slippered foot tapping. "Where have you  _ been _ . David left for work earlier and you didn't even come  _ home _ ."

Diego sighed.

"My sister needed help and I stayed with her, Ms. R. Dave was with me. There's no need to worry."

She narrowed her eyes, eyeing Klaus up and down. She huffed, turning around and walking into her apartment.

"Huh. Well, it  _ did _ work."

"I didn't even think you had full length shirts." 

Klaus shrugged.

They got to the station, and ushered Klaus into an interrogation room, a warm cup of tea nestled between his hands.

He took a deep breath. 

Diego watched for about ten minutes before Klaus' hands flashed blue. Diego startled at the sudden screaming. Then the ghosts disappeared, leaving behind Harold Jenkins.

He was pissed, to say the least.

" _ You _ . You killed me! You  _ did  _ it! You're the  _ weakest _ one! How did you do it?" He hissed, slamming his hands against the table.

Diego stared wide at Jenkins, as Klaus was almost thrown back by the accusation.

"How is that possible? He was with me all day." Diego said, frowning.

Klaus had gone pale, gripping the table and shaking his head. "I didn't. Di, I  _ swear _ I didn't." Klaus said, looking to Diego, eyes wide, face pale. 

"Of course you didn't." He said, putting a hand on Klaus' shoulder. "You don't have anything to prove. Why do you say Klaus did it?"

Harold snarled "I don't  _ know _ . You Umbrella Assholes are just as bad as I remember." He hissed. 

Diego's jaw ticked. Who did this asshole think he was? Blaming Klaus for killing him, or calling them assholes like he knew anything about them.

They  _ were _ assholes, but that wasn't the point. 

"Do you  _ know  _ us?" Diego asked, leaning back and crossing his arms. 

"I wanted to  _ be _ one of you. But I couldn't. I wasn't  _ special _ ."

Klaus looked over to Diego, raising an eyebrow.

"Is that why you befriended Vanya? You felt a kinship with her?"

Harold scoffed, rolling his eyes. "I read her pathetic book. I thought,  _ maybe _ if I got her in the spotlight in some way, make her act a bit differently, it would attract you to her. It worked, not the way I expected, but it worked. Then  _ you _ had to go and kill me before I could get my revenge." He said pointing to Klaus.

Diego rubbed his fingers in circular motions against his forehead. "How were you going to get revenge?"

Harold's face contorted into a strange mix of emotions. "I wanted to kill you. But then I thought it might have been funny to kill Vanya, let you get a taste of a relationship and rip it away. Took her meds from her, more pliable, more willing to listen. The guilt… I mean, look what the deaths of The Boy and The Horror did to you guys. Is there a reason you can only summon one of them? You play favorites, or are you just that pathetic?" Harold asked, staring at Klaus.

Klaus clenched his jaw, nails digging into the table. "Why did you say I did it?"

"I didn't see you, just the blue. Your hands are blue right now, and it's the last thing I saw before I died." Harold said.

Klaus frowned, looking at the table as if trying to think of something. 

"Like I said, Klaus was with me, he couldn't have killed you." Diego said.

"Maybe he had a ghost do it."

"Or maybe you're lying." Klaus said.

Harold leaned over the table, moving to swipe at Klaus again, disappearing just before contact could be made.

"Christ on a cracker, what a nut job."

"Bring him back, he still might know about Coleman and Orfe." Diego said, looking at Klaus.

Klaus glanced over his shoulder, probably at Ben. "Uh, ok, but he didn't mention them." Klaus said.

Blue, ghosts and screams, Harold.

"Just let me hit him  _ once _ ." Harold said, a sneer on his face. 

"Do you know anyone by the name of Phillip Coleman or Leah Orfe?" Diego ignored Harold. He didn't want to egg him on more.

The surprise on the man's face was enough of an answer.

Harold seemed to wrestle with something. The silence seemed to drag on for an eternity. "I was there when the police got there, but I didn't do it. Just killed that violinist in the same way." He admitted after nearly a full minute.

And then Harold was gone, and Diego was left with more questions.

"You didn't go see him, right?" He asked Klaus.

"I swear I didn't." Klaus said, sipping his tea. The face he made told Diego it was cold.

"So then what was the blue light?" He asked, frowning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like iced tea.
> 
> I like hot tea. 
> 
> I do *not* like hot tea that's gone cold.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Talking and hugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty simple, just a wrap up of last chapter, some other delicious sprinkles added.
> 
> :3
> 
> Also thank you again for all the comments <3

Klaus and Diego sat in the interrogation room for a while, just trying to think.

"I've _never_ been able to conjure Five." Klaus said after nearly a half hour of silence. He turned his head, nodding along to something (Ben, it was Ben) (Diego would ask to see him later, but not now). "Yeah, Ben's never seen him either."

Diego watched Klaus for a second. "Can Ben see ghosts you can't?"

Klaus shook his head "No, it's more that he can kind... What we've figured so far is there's three or four, ha, planes of existence. The regular living world, you know where we are now.

"There's the ghost plane, which sort of coexists with us. I have the absolute _pleasure_ of seeing that, so for me the ghost world overlaps with ours… it's not really separate, because they like to comment on shit all the time if they're lucid enough.

"Then there's _The Beyond_ , I call it that because who the fuck else can tell me what to call it… And _that_ place… is mostly uninhabited, but dead people can _pop_ up from time to time… it's very bland there, and for reasons I don't need, or want, to discuss it's easier for Ben to hop on over than me. And we've looked there for Five before… I wasn't playing favorites, and I did try." Klaus said with a sigh. 

Diego nodded. He remembered Klaus getting into fights with Luther over both Five and Ben, whether Klaus could summon ghosts, whether he was trying to, if he was lying about seeing them or not. 

Diego said Luther, but they all did it from time to time.

And Klaus never kept the same story. Diego figured, now in hindsight, that it was probably to keep Reginald from knowing the truth. 

Still frustrating as hell ay the time.

Klaus continued, forcing his way through Diego's thoughts. "I think I've found a fourth one, but I'm not sure if it's separate or just… connected to the others… it's weird. Anyway, it's amazing how much I can learn about my powers in a safe environment!" Klaus said, clapping with sarcastic excitement. "But I've never seen Five." He added.

Diego sat back, letting all the new information sink in for a moment.

No wonder Reginald was so hard on Klaus for not taking his powers seriously… 

Diego almost wondered how much power the rest of them could have had if they hadn't been traumatized by their father.

Asshole.

"So you think Five might be alive?"

Klaus shrugged. "As far as I know there are only three stages. Living, chill ghosts that don't bug you, and screaming horror corpses. And Five doesn't fall in any of those… unless he is actively avoiding me. I _did_ set his physics textbook on fire, not too long before he vanished." 

Diego rolled his eyes, no one could figure out Klaus' arsonist tendencies, but as far as he knew no one got hurt by them.

Physically, at any rate. Allison was pretty angry when Klaus burned that poster of her.

Then again, he's also pretty sure Allison had used her powers to get Klaus to walk into a wall.

And it wasn't long after he'd gotten his jaw unwired, so that was fun.

They were _all_ assholes.

"Why did you burn so much shit?" 

Klaus shrugged "I like burning things! Also I get cold easily, fire is pretty… and I just really like the smell." Klaus concluded.

"I thought you were going to tell me ghosts don't like fire." Diego said, even _more_ concerned for Klaus now.

"Uh, I guess some don't, but nope! Fires and explosions. Boom!"

Diego stared at Klaus, waiting for some psychobabble explanation or reasoning.

Silence.

Unblinking eyes.

"What?" Klaus asked.

"You still set shit on fire?"

"Eh, sometimes." He said with a shrug. "We burned like five copies of Vanya's book after we read it the first time, and Dave let me burn his…"

"You bought five copies of her book just to burn them?"

Klaus shook his head, giving him a shrug and a sheepish smile. "You said I can't be arrested for past crimes, that includes arson _and_ theft! All crimes, even!" He let out a hissing sound to mimic that of a cheering crowd. He slowly stopped, sitting back and let out a sigh. "I'm done, promise."

Diego sighed. He closed his eyes, trying to get back on track.

"Ok, if Five isn't dead, it means he's probably alive. ("Wow, your detective skills are top notch.") But then does that mean he successfully time traveled? And what, only just came back?"

If that was the case, did Five not try to find them? Would he look the same as he did when he left? Older? Maybe he didn't know what they looked like.

Klaus shrugged uselessly. "Wonder what took him so long if he had… No, no. I'm sure he _wanted_ to come back…"

"He's smart. Probably laying low to avoid Reginald. ("Or us..."). " Diego murmured. Diego furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm going to call Vanya, he may have gone to her." Diego said, not giving Klaus a chance to respond. 

After a minute of ringing Vanya finally picked up. "Hi, this is Vanya Hargreeves, who's speaking?"

"Me, have you seen Five?"

"What? Diego, did you hit your head or something?"

"No, but we have reason to believe he might aroun-"

Vanya sounded upset, angry, even. "Diego, Five isn't coming back. I want him to, but-"

"We think he killed Jenkins… uh Leonard." Diego corrected.

A loud shriek. 

"Lightbulbs again?"

"Uh… my windows… I… maybe you guys should come over." She said, breathing heavily over the phone. "I… Just… Diego."

"I know, I know it sounds crazy, but you know how Klaus' powers flash blue when he conjures ghosts? Well Jenkins said he saw that just before he died. But Klaus couldn't have killed him… Wait what do you mean your windows broke? What the hell is happening there?"

"Maybe someone _else_ has those powers." She sounded a little hysterical. "Which _figures_! Because of course I I wouldn't- what the fuck?"

"Vanya?"

"My… Uhm… I don't know, ok? But… uh… Just please come over when you can?"

Diego nodded, before realizing Vanya couldn't see him over the phone. "I'll send Klaus over now, and I'll be there as soon as I can." He promised.

"Oh…okay, thanks Diego." she said, taking a shaky breath.

"Hey, bro, you think you can go check on Vanya for me? Something weird is going on with her, and she has some broken windows."

Klaus frowned, eyebrows furrowed as he stood up. "We really need to find her a new hardware supplier."

"Tell me about it… Hey, you're ok? With everything?"

Klaus shrugged "I'm using my powers more now then when I was _actually_ on a superhero team, so I'm tired… There's a lot going on." He sighed. "But Dave could use the help, and Vanya won't have to worry about shattering glass at the café." Klaus said.

Diego snorted "Any excuse to see him, huh?"

A ridiculously dopey grin crossed his face, and it was more than enough of an answer. 

"I hope he knows I'll kick his ass if he hurts you."

"He said you'll have your little talk when things calm down, we're both quite amused by the potential." Klaus said. "I feel infinitely safer knowing you'll be protecting me from my _incredibly_ kind boyfriend. My hearts all aflutter." 

Diego shoved Klaus out of the room before he could get more obnoxious. 

Diego watched Klaus leave, before heading to his desk. He looked over to Eudora, who was going through some files, clearly trying not to laugh.

"I stopped to get new socks, asshole."

She bursted out laughing, hiding her face in her arm. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help it, especially since Dave had the same idea. It was too easy."

"Yeah, yeah."

"How's the case?" Eudora asked after her laughter subsided. 

"Crazy. Just… later, yeah?"

"Yeah, alright." She agreed.

Diego worked quickly, managing to leave early, thankfully.

"I'm going to go check on Vanya, I'll see you later." Diego said, racing out of the station.

It started raining on his drive to Vanya's.

He parked, racing to the apartment only to see Vanya standing outside, shivering.

"Vanya?"

"I don't know what's happening. Every time I get upset things break, and and the apartment is a mess, and Klaus-"

Diego wrapped Vanya into a tight hug, rubbing a hand along her back in an effort to calm her down. "Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?"

She shook her head no, face buried in his chest. "I made my t.v. explode. I… I called home, and talked to Pogo, and he said I should talk to dad, but I don't want to, and… I think I have powers, and I'm really scared." Vanya's voice was muffled, but Diego heard her pretty clearly.

"Hey, hey, this is good news." Diego said, pulling away to look at Vanya.

"Why, because I can actually be your sister now?" She snarled at him.

"I was going to say you don't have to stop using lightbulbs. He said, offering a small smile.

Vanya stared at him, tears brimming her eyes.

She laughed wetly, burying her face into his chest again. "Klaus never showed up." Vanya muttered after a few moments.

Diego was just glad the rain died down.

"He probably went stopped by the Café and got distracted, let's go find him. I'll catch you up on everything on the way." Diego promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't even intend the explanation of Klaus' powers, that was a happy little accident xD.  
> \--  
> Yes, Diego assumes saying "me" is a sufficient introduction.  
> \--  
> I kind of like the idea Klaus just really being into fire, and it's just toned down a bit as he got older/more into drugs xD.  
> \--
> 
> Also, they know!  
> \--
> 
> I've been arranging some events around just a little bit. I was originally aiming for 24 chapters (Two-Four, Diego and Klaus, I'm hilarious), but my outline is basically list of plot points so we'll see what happens. Definitely more than twenty either way x3.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five is here.
> 
> Four is not.
> 
> There is a dog.
> 
> Dave got shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: Dave is fine, and will not die. I just REALLY wanted to rhyme.

It was evident that, when they pulled up, something was very very wrong.

Vanya and Diego looked at each other as the echo of machine guns reached their ears, the distant sound of police sirens echoing back. Across the street a dog chained to a post was barking like mad. 

Vanya stared at the scene in wide-eyed horror. 

Diego felt dread pooling in his stomach. "Stay in the car."

Vanya only nodded slowly, locking the doors as soon as Diego closed his.

And maybe he prayed she didn't shatter them. They were bulletproof, not… Vanya proof.

Diego's head throbbed. There was far too much shit going on.

He pulled out two knives, glad he had more than one on him, slowly entering the building. 

He couldn't help but groan at the massacre on the floor in front of him. 

A half a dozen bodies scattered throughout the café. Some laying sprawled out on the floor, others slumped over tables. Noticeable blood splatter on one wall, and a smattering of more blood on one of the coffee machines.

Diego was relieved that no one of them looked familiar so far. Then again, he couldn't even see their faces, obscured as they were, by gas masks… But if Klaus and Dave were here.

Diego didn't let his mind wander.

He listened carefully, and he could hear rustling coming from the back room. He really hoped Dave and any customers were hiding safely.

_ "He is going to kill me if you're hurt _ ." He heard a voice say. A grunt of pain followed. 

Diego leaned against the wall, slowly pulling it open. A businessman sitting crouched in front of Dave, tending to an injured shoulder.

He looked familiar for reasons he couldn't place, besides the obvious, at any rate.

"Oh, it's you. Well I guess Klaus can yell at me later, then." The man said, wiping the blood on his hands off on his pants. 

"Why'd you kill Jenkins?" Was the first thing Diego thought to ask. 

If only because trying to process his long lost brother being here, tending to his  _ other _ brother's wounded boyfriend, was a bit too much right now. 

"That… is a long story, best not explained here." Five said. "Is Mr. Pennycrumb ok?" He added, helping Dave up off the floor.

The other man winced, dripping his shoulder where he was undoubtedly shot. 

Diego's ears twitched, catching the slightest sound of footsteps.

"What the fuck is a penny crumb?" He asked, keeping half his mind focused on the potential intruder, knife in hand.

" _ Who _ is  _ Mr _ . Pennycrumb, and he's my dog, asshole. Whose home is closer?"

"Uh, ours." Dave said, waggling his fingers. He looked pale, maybe a little green. "Uh… I should probably be here for the police?" He added. 

"Yeah, you probably should." Eudora's voice said from the doorway, a knife whizzing past her face. 

"I just got here, left Vanya in the car." Diego said, holding his hands up in defense.

"And you throw a knife at me  _ why _ ?" Diego was glad she was more confused than angry. 

"I didn't know it was you!" 

She looked unconvinced. "Can we question you two, sorry, and we can get your wound checked out." She added to Dave.

Dave's and Five's stories ended up being quite simple, and truthful to the extent that Dave had no idea who the gunmen were.

Diego had no doubt Five absolutely did, though.

"So you were just in the back, heard that gentleman come in, went to serve him coffee, and suddenly there was a shootout in your café?" Beaman repeated, after getting both of their separate testimonies.

"Yes, sir." Dave agreed, shaking either from pain or fear, Diego didn't know.

"And you didn't see anything?" He turned to Diego.

He shook his head "Just the bodies when I got here." He looked back at his car.

Hewanderied over to Vanya, and unlocking the door. "You should be safe, they're uh… all dead." Diego said. 

Vanya stumbled out of the car, gripping onto the door frame. "Who was in there? Is everyone ok?"

"Everyone's fine, but uh… I… Five's back? He has a dog, now. We don't know why yet." Diego said very softly, and very quickly.

Vanya's head snapped in the direction of Five, wearing a bloodied suit and holding onto his dog tightly. "Holy shit." She said "it's really him? How the… When? Did you  _ know? _ "

"Just found out, though we  _ did _ suspect it." Diego said.

Finally the two men were released. "I'll make sure they get home!" Diego called, waving to Beaman and Eudora.

Shit, he was going to have to explain this to her tomorrow.

They made it to Dave and Klaus' apartment without any other incidents. 

The distinct creaking of Ms. Robinson's door opening alerted the group, but Dave waved her off, ushering everyone inside. 

"Hey, sweetheart? We're home!" Dave called, heading into their bedroom.

Diego let Vanya lean against him as she removed her shoes. 

"Yeah, it definitely looks like Klaus lives here." Five said with a slight nod, sitting down, his dog resting between his legs. 

"Five…" Vanya said, reaching a hand out to him, Diego making himself at home by rummaging through the fridge. "It's…"

"I know…"

Diego made a turkey sandwich 

"Where've you been?" Diego asked around his sandwich. 

"A lot of places." Five said mysteriously. Diego huffed, rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah that doesn't answer my question, bro."

"Well,  _ bro _ . I'm not really up for explaining right now. I've been… very,  _ very _ busy. And now I'm very, very tired." Five said with a softness Diego didn't know he possessed.

He certainly hadn't at thirteen. 

"We'll talk tomorrow. I promise. We… we have time to." Five said, scratching Pennycrumb behind the ear.

What a stupid name for a dog.

"Did you really kill Leonard?" Vanya asked, hugging her middle in obvious self-comfort. 

Five flinched, but nodded. "It's complicated, but I had to… I wonder if I can use their shower." He added under his breath.

As if hearing himself being summoned Dave reappeared. "Klaus isn't here." Dave said, voice faint, as if he himself couldn't comprehend his words.

Diego frowned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Where… would he be?" Diego asked slowly.

Dave shrugged, sitting on a chair, head in his hands, looking exhausted. "He wouldn't  _ go _ anywhere… normally, anyway." He murmured. "He's been… he was having really bad cravings a few days ago, and he's been coping fine…" he started.

Diego had no idea Klaus had been doing poorly at all.

Well, no, that wasn't true. But like Dave said, he seemed to be coping fine.

"Has he relapsed at all since you've known him?" Diego asked.

"Almost, recently. He bought drugs but managed to find me before he could take them." Dave said. "I know some of the places he used to go to buy from, we can check there."

Diego nodded. "So do I, I'll help."

"You two can stay here. I'll find you some clothes. There're pillows and blankets in Klaus' old room, you're free to take what you need. I'm sorry." Dave added.

They got into the car, and Dave curled in on himself much the same way Klaus did. 

"He'll be ok." Diego said, although with everything going on he wasn't so sure.

"I hope so… He's…" Dave sighed, pressing his forehead into his knees. 

"Fuck you." Diego muttered with a huff. "How the hell am I supposed to tell you not to hurt Klaus when you're this sad."

He'd really been looking forward to it. 

Dave snorted "No, go on, I've been waiting. You'll, what, stab me really hard? Turn me into a human pincushion?"

Diego didn't  _ pout _ , but he was annoyed. "N-no! I wouldn't kill you. Just torture you… and painfully."

"Well I'm sure Klaus would appreciate not having my ghost following him around." He said.

They both sighed, heading to the next stop on their list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey, Five is an adult, roughly the same age maybe slightly older. (They're... what in the 25-ish age range, give or take).
> 
> He also is very tired. On the plus side, he has a doggie sidekick!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Five steals Klaus' clothes.
> 
> Alternatively: The one where something is happening and/or has happened, but only some of the people know some of the information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pants are orange and pink tie-dye.
> 
> Also I originally imagined this Pennycrumb to be a big ol German shepherd, but now I'm imagining him as a floppy eared medium sized mutt x3.

They started at the edge of Bricktown. Diego approached a bean pole of a man with a sunken face. He recognized him from an arrest once or twice, and he'd definitely seen him around Klaus before. 

The man startled, holding his hands up in defense. "I'm not doing anything, man." He said, stumbling over his own feet as he tried to step away from Diego.

"I'm not here for that, I just wanted to know if you've seen Klaus anywhere?" Diego said, calmly as he could muster. He didn't need to spook one of the only leads he had in finding Klaus.

The man eyed Diego suspiciously "Oh, Klaus." He said after a moment, grinning dumbly and raising his hand, covering his eyes palm side out. "Nah, man. I haven't seen him in ages, thought he was in jail… or dead… you know how it goes." He shrugged

"You sure?" Diego asked.

The man blinked at him blearily. "What?"

Diego snapped his fingers at him "Klaus ("no, my name's Doug.") Are you sure you haven't seen him?"

"Oh… uh no, no… thought he was in jail." He said giving Diego a shrug before wandering off.

Diego sighed, heading back to the car. "Any luck?" Dave asked.

"No. I know where a couple of his other dealers hang out."

"Klaus told me the names of a few clubs he used to hang out at too." Dave added.

They hit up Klaus' usual dealers first. One refused to say anything, and the other swore up and down that he hadn't seen Klaus in "like a year, hope he's ok. He was one of my favorites."

Diego was frustrated. 

"We should try a club. Klaus would want to go somewhere he could have fun, 'let loose'." Dave said, playing with the window button.

Diego nodded, headed in the direction of the first of the clubs.

Whish, whoosh. Whish, whoosh.

Diego's eye twitched.

"Dave."

"Hmm?"

"If you don't stop playing with my window I'll break your fingers."

"See that's what I was expecting earlier." Dave said, letting the window roll down before stopping.

Diego relaxed, enjoying the silence.

_ Thrump thrump thrump. Thrump thrump thrump. _

Or not.

Diego watched Dave's fingers drumming against the dashboard. He reached a hand out and stilled his movements.

Silence once more.

Until the radio started up.

And Dave started singing along.

Diego didn't know if Dave singing  _...Baby One More Time _ was the worst thing he had ever heard, but it was very, very close.

He dealt with it because he knew Dave was stressed. The man was just as worried about Klaus as he was, and it didn't make it any easier, but he dealt with it.

Until he got to the second rendition of the chorus.

"Oh my G-d! Dave, stop!"

Dave stared at him with wide eyes.

Diego almost felt bad.

Almost. 

Diego huffed through his nose. "Can you just… sing  _ quietly _ .  _ Please _ ?"

"I… can try." Dave said, obviously trying very hard not to do  _ something _ .

Diego let it be when he started jiggling his leg up and down instead. 

The first club they went to was a bust.

And so was the second.

And the third.

"Ok, he didn't come to any clubs." Dave said, chewing on his thumbnail. "Shit… he told me some of the places he went to when he wanted to get high in case he relapsed, and I'm blanking." He said, pressing his forehead into the dashboard. 

Diego sighed. "Hold tight." He said, spotting a pay phone. He plucked two quarters into the machine and dialed Dave and Klaus' phone number. He held his breath while it rang.

"Uhm, hello?" Vanya answered, sound half asleep.

"Klaus hasn't shown up has he?" 

Silence.

"Vanya?"

"Huh?! Oh. I'm sorry, I'm exhausted. Did you find Klaus?"

Diego sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, not yet. I was hoping he showed up…"

"Hold on, what?" Vanya's voice grew faint. Talking. "Uh, Five wants to know where you are." Vanya said after a moment.

"Just outside O2, it's a club outside of-" A flash of blue told Diego Five had overheard. "I… definitely don't miss that. "

"Bullshit." Five said, rubbing at his eyes. He was wearing clothes that were equally too tight and too long on him.

And the colors made it clear they belonged to Klaus. 

"I didn't know Klaus owned sweatpants."

"He  _ loves _ those sweatpants." Dave said with a sigh.

Five yawned into his arm. "We should double back, maybe he came this way and headed back home."

"He might be feeling guilty, I don't know if he would come home." Dave said softly.

Diego wrecked his brain for any more possible hiding spots. "Oh I know, get in." He said, ushering the two into the car. "There's a few abandoned warehouses on the other side of town, it's popular for squatters." Diego said.

"Wait." Five said, trying to hide a yawn. "What was Klaus on his way to do… supposedly?" Five asked, leaning between Dave and Diego.

"Head over to Vanya's… I assumed he would want to see Dave first, though. He seemed ok, I didn't think…"

Dave squeezed his shoulder gently. 

Five chewed on his lip. 

Diego sighed. "I almost wish Luther actually went through with tricking Klaus into swallowing that tracking chip." He sighed.

"What " Dave said softly. Diego didn't really need to get into the complexities of the Hargreeves' childhood at the moment. 

"Shit." Five said, eyes wide. " _ Shit _ they weren't tracking the Briefcase. They know… I know where Klaus is, shitty motel, Luna Lodge, maybe?"

"Yeah, I know the place. Better be fucking right." Diego said, making a swift u-turn. "You have so much shit to explain tomorrow, I swear."

Five blinked out of the car before it even stopped, racing up the stairs. 

"Look, you should stay he-"

"Not happening." Dave said, chasing after Five before Diego could even finish his sentence. 

"What're we looking for?" Diego asked, finally catching up to the two men. 

It was weird seeing Five as an adult. 

"I'll know it when I see it." Five said quietly. Diego just realized he was wearing house slippers.

Whatever 'it' was, seemed to come up pretty quickly. 

He blinked in, and Diego could hear a muffled 'shit', from behind the door. 

He knew why as soon as Five opened the door. 

Two bodies, gunshot wounds to both their heads, two large animal masks sprawled on the floor beside them. 

The man was missing his pants, and the woman's shoes were missing off her feet.

Somewhere from behind him Diego heard Dave swear under his breath.

There was blood, buckets of water and a blody rag. Ropes, duct tape, a baseball bat, half-burnt cigarettes, wire.

Diego felt nauseous. 

Not all of that blood belonged to the two dead people.

"Klaus?" Five called, heading towards the bathroom, but there was no response. There was a pile of blood covered fabric on the bathroom floor, and the remnants of a tattered shirt tossed into the corner with a pair of sandals. 

"Klaus was here." Diego said, swallowing nervously.

"Not anymore…  _ fuck _ . How the hell did he get out and shoot them?"

Dave let out a strange keening sound, but didn't elaborate further. "He's definitely on his way home now-" a flash of blue and Five was gone to check.

"You sure?" Diego asked.

Dave merely nodded, jaw clenched tight as he headed back out of the room. He was shaking a bit, looking green in the face.

"Lie down in the back and try to rest." Diego said.

Vanya answered the door when they finally returned. Her eyes were rimmed red. "He hasn't come back… Five was here and then  _ he _ left because Klaus wasn't back, he seemed angry… I don't know what's happened." She said.

Dave let out a shaking sob before sitting at the counter, staring fully at its surface. 

Diego started towards Dave, simultaneously trying to comfort Vanya. "We'll find hi-" Five blinked back in carrying a large, bottle shaped, paper bag under one arm, holding his dog's leash with the opposite hand.

Dave eyed Five "We don't allow alcohol in the apartment." He said sternly. 

" _ You _ cannot tell me what to do." Five's speech was ready slurred as he tried to uncap the bottle. "I have done  _ so much shit  _ for you you don't even  _ know _ ." He mumbled, fingers slipping on the cap. 

He thrust the bottle at Diego. "Open it."

"I think Dave said we don't drink here." A voice said from the door. Klaus looked equal parts angry and scared, and like for all the world that he wanted nothing more than to drink the entire bottle Diego was currently holding.

He also looked bone deep tired, cold, and hurt. His face was mostly clear of injury but from underneath the jacket he could see cuts and bruising starting to form.

Dave rushed past Diego, enveloping Klaus into a tight hug.

"The rest of you, get out." Klaus said, voice muffled.

"Klaus are yo-"

"Fuck you, I do what I wan-"

"Bro, what happ-"

"Out, just… out. I can't do this right now." Klaus said, pulling away from Dave and limping to their room.

Dave stilled for a moment, sighing "maybe you should go for now…" He said, an apology written all over his face.

Diego looked at Vanya, then to Five who was gently playing with Pennycrumb's ears. "Alright. We'll crash at mine." He said, motioning for Vanya to go first so Diego could help drag Five down to the car.

Pennycrumb gave him a weary looked, but seemed fine with Diego manhandling his owner out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do enjoy dragging this out, but yes. Klaus was with Hazel and Cha-Cha (RIP to them).
> 
> This is the part where I say I may end up writing various chapters from other character's perspectives 🤫 (not until this is done, though).


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One explanation of two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get the explanation in this chapter, yey, go me!

Diego locked himself in his room when they got to his apartment, collapsed on his bed, and fell asleep almost instantly.

A loud banging on his door woke him up the next morning. Before he could go to open it Eudora burst through, wearing only a tee-shirt, face flushed. "Why did you not _tell me we had people over_." She hissed.

Diego blinked slowly, rubbing his eyes. "I didn't want to wake you?"

Eudora didn't buy it judging from her face. 

Diego sighed. "Klaus went missing, Five went missing, Klaus is back, and Vanya is… here for some reason." Diego said.

Probably because he liked her or something. 

"Well at least you admit you like your siblings." Eudora said with an eye roll. "Tell me what's really happening." She said, leaning against the doorframe.

Shit, had he said that out loud?

Diego shrugged helplessly. "A lot, and I don't know most of it. Vanya has _powers_. Klaus was kidnapped, no doubt you'll hear… forget I said that." Diego said, eyes wide.

"The motel? That place was a shit show, he was there?" Eudora hissed.

"No, and you have no proof if he was." Diego snapped.

Eudor sighed "I just meant that I hope he's ok. There was… a lot of blood."

Diego sighed. "Dunno, he wouldn't talk to us last night. I should call him." Diego said.

"Shower and change first, you look like shit." Eudora said fondly. 

Diego groaned as he pulled himself out of bed. He showered, changed into more comfortable clothes, and stared at his landline for a full minute before calling Stokes to tell him he was feeling really _really_ sick. He even threw in some coughs and a retching sound.

Like hell was he going into work today. Klaus and Five had some explaining to do.

When he finally entered his living room Five was sprawled out on their couch, his stupid dog laying along his torso, and drool coming out of his mouth, and Vanya was perched at their counter, drinking a glass of orange juice. 

"I… feel like shit." She said as a greeting. 

"Join the club." He said, grabbing the glass from Vanya and downing the rest of it. "Thanks."

"No problem?" 

They both sat in silence for a bit, Five's gentle snoring the only sound.

Eudora came in, made herself breakfast and gave the two awake Hargreeves a squeeze on the shoulder before heading out. 

"We should talk to Klaus, " Vanya said. "make sure he's ok."

"Yeah, we'll wait until Five is awake. Give Klaus more time." Diego agreed. 

He wanted answers, but considering Five was in the middle of a gunfight, and Klaus undoubtedly _tortured_ , he could give them both a break.

It was another hour before Five stirred, jolting awake with a gasp, sending Mr. Pennycrumb scrambling off his chest.

He looked a bit crazed, eyes wide open as he scanned his surroundings. 

"You… ok?"

"Fine." He said, far too quickly to be truthful. "Do you have any more eggs?" He asked, eyeing the carton that now sat on the counter.

"They're all in a pot. Hardboiled. Good protein." Diego said. "They'll be done soon." 

Five nodded, heading to the bathroom, and then out to walk Pennycrumb. 

The three of them ate hard boiled eggs in silence, and _some_ people stuffed themselves with carbs by eating toast.

Diego definitely didn't want any.

And then they headed to Klaus' apartment.

The trio stood in front of Klaus' door.

"More of you, huh?" Ms. Robinson said, eyeing the group up and down. "And a dog! If he messes in these hallways-"

"Don't threaten my dog." Five said, eyes narrowed as he turned to face the woman. 

"Don't threaten _me_ , young man! I don't want messes in my hallway." She said, poking his chest. 

Five looked down at her. He blinked. "He's very well trained, I promise."

She pursed her lips, looking down at the dog who was now sniffing at her legs. "Fine… good pup." She added, gently patting his head.

"I like her." Five said as she went back into her apartment. 

"Reminds me of Mrs. Kowalski." Vanya said. "More snippy though."

"She grows on you." Diego agreed, knocking on Klaus' door.

There was a moment where Diego could tell the inhabitants were hesitating.

"Come in!" Dave called from inside.

Diego rolled his eyes.

"How the hell do you even know it's us. We could be murderers or something." Diego said, pushing the door open.

Klaus groaned. He was curled up half on the couch, half in Dave's lap, face pressed into his belly.

"Ben told us." Dave said. 

Dave looked solemn, pulling Klaus closer to him. 

Diego looked around, half expecting to see Ben, more than a little disappointed when he couldn't.

Vanya looked a upset too, though Five only looked confused.

He couldn't have known Ben died, Diego supposed.

Diego paced the spot in front of Dave and Klaus for a moment before he finally start the interrogation. "So… Klaus what happened in that motel?" Diego asked, crouching down to place a hand on Klaus' shoulder. 

"I killed them." He muttered.

Diego sighed "I figured… But look, if they were… If they kidnapped you, and… I get it."

Klaus shook his head. "Phil, and that woman. I killed them, same way I killed those angry businessmen." He said, his voice hoarse.

Dave ran his fingers through Klaus' hair.

"Time agents." Five corrected.

"What?" Diego muttered.

"They time travel, try to keep the timeline, ugh. I'll explain later." He said, waving Diego off.

Diego stared at him.

They _would_ be getting to it later.

"I meant… You killed Coleman and Orfe? Klaus, how? Why?"

Klaus shifted, slowly pulling away from Dave. He sat up and pulled his knees to his chest.

"It wasn't on purpose… sort of. I… I was doing some minor drug deals because I owed my guy some money… 

"Anyway I met Phil, and he uhm…" he glanced at Dave before sighing. "We were seeing each other, kind of. We were...we took something, bad trip...

"All I know is we were fighting, and then suddenly I was looking at _myself_. And our brains were fighting? And I'd stabbed myself, well _him_ with a knife he was holding. And it slipped, and it slashed him, and I jumped down his fire escape, and I _called_ you _,_ but I don't think I was making sense, and I'm _sorry."_

Diego looked at Klaus, not sure if what Klaus said made sense to anyone but himself, and maybe Dave.

"Can you say that again a bit more slowly?" Diego asked, glancing over at Vanya and Five.

"That woman was… she was harassing us. Thought she was looking for money, but she pulled out a knife, and I tried to get past her and the brain meldy thing happened again." Klaus took a deep breath.

"I can sort of… possess people… And uhm… I've been practicing with it," and at that he glanced at Dave, who smiled encouragingly "so it wouldn't happen again by accident. But last night was the first time I'd done it so… so successfully." He said, tone defeated. 

Diego felt the air leave his body.

"No fucking wonder we couldn't match those prints. _Jesus_ Klaus, you think I wouldn't have protected you?" Diego asked, standing up. 

Klaus shrugged, playing with Dave's shirt sleeve.

"Wait, you possessed Hazel and Cha-Cha?" Five asked, looking up. 

"Just the man one? Hazel? He was softer… Had him kill the lady then himself." 

"Huh." Five,'s eyebrow ticked up, clearly impressed.

Dave pulled Klaus back into his chest, kissing the top of his head gently.

"Wait you _knew_ about this shit the entire time?" Diego asked. He didn't know if he was angry at Dave for obstructing information, or really fucking glad the guy was dumb enough to think Klaus _possessing_ people and killing them was worth protecting. 

Probably both.

Mostly the latter.

Nevermind, how the _hell_ was he supposed to be a good brother with Dave doing all the helpful shit!

"I'm sorry." Klaus said again. Diego didn't know if he was apologizing for the killing or the lying.

"I think… Klaus was just scared." Vanya said, looking at Klaus as she spoke. "New powers, didn't know how to use them. That's got to be terrifying."

Klaus glanced at her, nodding slowly. He seemed impressed she had any understanding at all.

Then again he still didn't know that she wasn't as ordinary as they were led to believe.

"No shit, V. Of course he was scared."

Vanya responded with a roll of her eyes.

"I didn't say anything?" Five said, looking up. "Oh, wait, nevermind." He said, heading into the kitchen to rummage through the fridge. 

Everyone glanced at Five for a moment, utterly confused. 

"You guys _really_ don't have much in here."

"Yeah, someone ate all our food while we were looking for Klaus." Dave said.

Klaus snorted, which Diego took to be a good sign.

"What an asshole." Five agreed with a sigh. 

Diego ignored them. "So the entire time you've purposely been avoiding contacting Orfe and Coleman." Diego said, sitting on the floor in front of Klaus once more.

Klaus nodded.

"Because you possessed them and killed them."

Another nod.

"I'm… so relieved I figured this out." Diego said, huffing out a sigh. 

"You figured shit out." Dave pointed out.

"You don't get to say _shit_... " he said, pointing to Dave.

He had the gall to laugh.

He turned back to Klaus "You know I'm not..." Diego's jaw ticked.

He didn't know what he was trying to say.

Just wanted his brother to know he'd be ok.

Klaus nodded anyway, pulling a blanket over himself. 

"What'd they do to you?" He asked, remembering some of the blood he had on him.

"They weren't particularly creative, I'll be honest." He said with a forced air of nonchalance. "Once they heal, I'll be able to cover the scars with tattoos, though.

"Wouldn't have even hurt so bad if I was high." He added with a wistful sigh. "But I lost the drugs I bought between the buying and the getting bonked on the head." Klaus sighed. "Yey, I failed at relapsing."

Diego frowned, glancing at the floor, remembering the bucket and cigarettes they had also seen. 

He guessed it wasn't particularly creative, Reginald had trained them all pretty well against torture.

"We're glad you're ok, Klaus." Vanya said softly. "And… we would've helped you if you had relapsed." 

Klaus glanced at her, smiling softly. "I know." 

Vanya came over, pulling Klaus into a tight hug. 

"Uh, guys, can I ask you something? Why is one of our customers here?" Klaus asked, pointing to Five.

Five sighed. "My turn, I guess?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, Dave and Klaus are murder husbands, no regrets.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five explains some things!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is late, but also I think I hate this chapter, it was a struggle to write, hence the lateness xD. 
> 
> If anything seems off let me know and I'll edit it/explain next chapter xD Probably because we all know he ended up in the future.
> 
> Yes, there's still a bit more, not a lot, but a bit!

Five watched them with tired eyes. "I'm… It's me, Klaus." He said.

Klaus raised an eyebrow, following Five's gaze to his outstretched arm, wrist facing forward.

It was faint, with a scar slashed through part of it, but it was undeniably the Umbrella Academy tattoo.

Diego could see a few different emotions flash across Klaus' face before the man bolted off the couch and pulled Five into a hug.

Diego didn't know they could  _ hug _ him.

Judging by Vanya's face she hadn't either.

"I can't do it right now, but Ben says hi, and he's glad you're back. And I'm sorry,  _ Ben _ but I have a shitton of shit going through my head, so  _ no _ I didn't recognize him."

Five gave a half-hearted hug back, before shooing Klaus away.

"So when I left, I time traveled." Five started, sitting on the floor, letting Mr. Pennycrumb curl up into his lap. "And I ended up in 2019." 

"That's not too long from now." Vanya said. 

"Well it felt much farther away back then… The world had… died. There was nothing. Cockroaches, some weeds, when I got there.

"The world ended and I was the only one who was there to see it."

Diego heard someone swear.

It might have been him.

Five took a deep breath. "On what I counted to be my thirty-five hundredth day a woman who goes by the moniker 'The Handler' found me, recruited me to an organization. Temps! Arternalis, whose job it is to keep history on track by any means necessary."

"Thirty-five hundred days? That's what, almost a decade you were alone? In a wasteland?" Vanya asked.

"I was having trouble calculating how to time jump back home, not sure I ever would have figured it out if she hadn't found me... They had actual time travel devices. It was a no brainer to agree to go with her, honestly."

She sat down on the floor, and Klaus stuffed his hands in his pockets, and began pacing around.

Diego was having trouble comprehending all of this. "And what timeline is it they're protecting?" Diego asked anyway.

"The one where the world ends." He said with a shrug. "I was supposed to kill JFK but I got an emergency mission reassignment."

"Kennedy just died a few years ago, they said natural causes, was that just you?" Dave asked.

Should he be concerned by Dave's lackadaisical attitudes towards death?

Diego thought on the idea for a moment. 

Probably not.

"No, back in '63. But I got an emergency mission to protect a man named Harold Jenkins in this timeline. Which seemed strange, because I couldn't figure out what to protect him  _ from _ . "

"Wait, you were hired to… kill the president?" Diego asked.

"Amongst others… And I never got to it anyway… It was the only way I could figure out how to get back to you guys. Anyway, I didn't get why I had to protect Jenkins until I observed him hanging out with Vanya. I recognized you from your book." He added, smiling softly. 

Diego's nose flared. He still  _ really  _ hated that book.

"And I assumed you guys had  _ something _ to do with whatever was supposed to happen with him…"

"So…  _ you _ killed him? He was my  _ friend _ . I… why… Ugh." Vanya huffed, crossing her arms. Everyone gave her a minute to gather her thoughts. "He's…"

"He wanted to use you to get to the Academy." Diego said carefully. "Had some… plan to emotionally manipulate you and…"

"Kill me?" Vanya asked.

"To try and cause us to break apart further." Klaus added. "Because it worked with Five and Ben."

"He was supposed to cause the Apocalypse." Five said. "When the Handler realized I had gotten a mission I shouldn't have, she came to collect and relocate me.

"I… May have found the Apocalypse file and blew up the Headquarters."

"Ah, fucking shit up, the Hargreeves tradition." Klaus sighed.

"So you killed him to stop the Apocalypse?" Vanya asked, voice a bit squeaky.

"Yes… I still don't know how he was supposed to cause it, though." He said.

Diego leaned back far enough that he was now laying on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.

There were glow in the dark stickers in the shape of stars.

Diego had a feeling those were Dave's.

"When was it supposed to happen?" He asked, rather than focusing on his brother's decorating habits.

Five didn't say a word. "I'd rather not say." He said.

"Our birthday?" Klaus asked.

"Chanukah?" Dave suggested.

"Babe…that could be one of  _ eight days _ ."

Dave snorted. " _ No way _ ! The  _ first  _ night… I thought it was obvious." Dave said, reaching out to Klaus, motioning for him to sit down next to him.

"I'm not telling you, I'm already surprised you believe me." Five said.

"I spent half a day being tortured by crazy, mask wearing psychos for  _ no _ reason… well they  _ did _ keep asking me where 'he' was, I wasn't really paying attention between the janky ghosts. And the pain… and cravings, and trying to concentrate on getting  _ out _ … Anyway, I believe you." Klaus said.

Or rambled, really.

Diego wondered if he should be trying to comfort Klaus.

He looked over, but he seemed perfectly content curled up in Dave's lap.

Maybe later, then.

"Hazel and Cha-Cha they're… cruel, to say the least." Five said apologetically. 

"Does this mean you had a second codename?" Klaus asked suddenly, clearly trying to get off the subject. "Because Hazel and Cha-Cha  _ have _ to be codenames."

Five looked a bit sheepish. "They used the Roman Numeral letter representative of my name." He said, scratching his chin. 

Diego blinked.

"Damn, I was banking on 'The Man'." Klaus muttered.

"When was the Apocalypse supposed to happen?" Vanya asked, nudging Five with her foot. 

He sighed. "April first."

Diego sat up, looking at Five. "Seriously?"

"I told you you wouldn't believe me." Five said.

Diego looked at the others. "We believe you. It's just stupid as hell."

Five shrugged. "I can't argue with you." He agreed. "I should buy dog food, he just ate people food yesterday…"

"That why our fridge is empty?" Dave asked.

Five didn't answer.

"Wait. Why were hanging out at our shop all the time then? I don't think Jenkins ever stopped by." Dave added.

Diego and Klaus shared a look, and judging by the way Five's face spasmedwhhe knew what they were going to say.

"You wanted to check up on us! Haha, I knew you couldn't be all grump." Klaus said.

"Shut up, Klaus."

Pennycrumb barked once, as if to agree with his owner. 

"How'd you even find out about us anyway?" Klaus asked, placing his hands under his chin and smiling at Five.

"I saw you two walking together one night, followed you a bit... ("Aww, you stalked me. I feel so loved.") I think it was after you were attacked?" Five shrugged, and decidedly looked at his dog the entire time. 

Diego eyed Pennycrumb. "You poked around a potential crime scene, didn't you?"

"I only knew Klaus was involved today, it looked like one of my coworkers had done it, but my employer informed me I was the only assassin in this year at the moment."

"But we still don't know what actually caused the world to… stop?" Vanya asked, brushing Klaus off with a wave of her hand. 

Five shook his head. "All I know was the Handler didn't seem to mind much if things went ahead of schedule." he said with a shrug. "But Headquarters is gone, so… I'm not too worried."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five's codename was V, I say so.
> 
> Also Five who isn't in a rush is basically a more formal version of Crush from Finding Nemo, and I refuse to accept otherwise.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More talking, and a new mission!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have anything witty to say, I haven't been feeling well this weekend xD.

Diego was sat between Vanya, who was asleep, and Five, who was staring at his dog as if he had been betrayed. Klaus was half-asleep on the floor, curled up with Mr. Pennycrumb, and Dave had gone to pick up food when he heard Klaus' phone ring.

He was about to go answer it when Klaus jolted awake at the sound, sending the dog yelping in shock.

Five gathered him in his arms, and tried to calm him down as Klaus went to pick up the phone.

"Yellow… uh-huh… mhmm… " he looked over at Diego, narrowing his eyes. "Fine, been better I guess… Uh, he's here if you… uh-huh… oh, ok no problem… Thanks, bye."

Diego watched Klaus slump as he hung up the phone. "The uh… the  _ crime scene _ at the motel… apparently there are uhm… they found my fingerprints again. I think Eudora knows it's me." He said, chewing on his lip anxiously. "I…"

"She won't do anything… I promise." Diego said

"How does she know I was even there, though?  _ Shit _ I did leave my clothes there… she saw me-"

"I told her you were there." Diego said. "It was before, I didn't think it would incriminate you."

"Good job, Two, our brother's going to jail because of you." Five said, rolling his eyes.

"Wouldn't be the first time…" Klaus muttered.

"It'll be fine, Klaus." Diego said.

Five huffed.

"Could always tell Allison… or Pogo…("Nepotism at its finest")."

Klaus pressed an ear to his door. Diego stood up, waking Vanya up. Klaus simply waved him off though. "The neighbor and Dave are talking… ugh dammit Dave, this is why she thinks you're too good for me." Klaus muttered.

"He is too good for you." Diego pointed out.

Or maybe they were perfect for each other.

Diego didn't know.

Klaus flipped him off.

"What'd he do?"

"Bought her cake. And vegetables. Regular good samaritan he is."

"You were superheroes, that trumps average good samaritanism…" Vanya offered.

"Meh, less emotional scarring this way, I think… maybe." Klaus muttered, backing away from the door to let Dave in.

"I feel pretty emotionally scarred." Vanya said.

"That's because we're Hargreeves." Five said. "Tyrannical father, forced, unhealthy competition, outright neglect. It's to be expected given the harsh environment we all grew up in."

"What…" Klaus muttered.

"You say the same shit." Diego pointed out, confused by Klaus calling Five put.

Klaus shrugged. "My point stands."

Diego blinked once. 

"Did he make a point?" He asked Vanya.

She shrugged before shaking her head. "Not a one."

"Exactly."

Things settled down again as Klaus and Vanya helped Dave put groceries away.

"So you really killed Jenkins to stop the end of the world?" Diego asked, voice soft.

Five nodded, "It was the only way I could. I was trained by the Commission, to kill. I hated it, but I knew I had to bide my time, stay under the radar. But I found my opening. Destroyed the Briefcase I had in the process, but…"

"And this Briefcase…"

"Time traveling device. My powers were a crapshoot, the math is so complicated…almost cracked it, though… Then again I could have ended up… I don't know, as a thirteen year old or something." He said with a snort. "Delores was convinced my math was wrong, but… ah well…"

"Delores was…"

Five blinked, sighed. "She was a friend, she helped me… but I had to leave her behind. And then I found this one, didn't I?" He said, smushing his face into the dog's, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I feel… relieved in a way I never had before. I'm… I'm sorry you guys got roped into it," he glanced over at Klaus. "The point was to stop you all from dying, but I didn't want any of you guys getting hurt in the process."

"We'll be fine."

"How are One and Three?" 

"Still with dad, and gallivanting in Hollywood. Haven't spoken to either. Do you want me to call Allison?" Diego asked. "I'd… like to avoid calling Luther." 

"Eh, if you call the extension you can get mom or Pogo." Klaus piped up, flipping through the television now that . "If you really want to talk to the big lug. It hasn't changed. I don't know Allison's number and she doesn't bother committing to mail based arrangements so good luck with her…"

Five looked like he might be considering it.

"I'm sure I could find Allison… but I'll start with Luther." Five said. He went to the phone and dialed.

Diego was surprised he seemed to remember the phone number at all. 

Five stood there quietly as the phone rang. "Hey, Pogo? Can I speak to Luther?... It's… a friend of Diego's…" Five glanced back at Diego, then to Klaus and Vanya. Five let out a huff of laughter, "Yeah, Diego wanted to check in in his own way, I guess." Diego was a little annoyed Five dared to suggest he wanted to know what Luther was up to. "Where is he headed?"

Diego rolled his eyes. Of course Luther was on his way to some stupid mission.

"Ok, thanks… you take care… we should probably go help Luther, some chemical terrorist thing…" Five said, turning to Diego.

Diego crossed his arms. 

"I can help!" Vanya said excitedly. "Or… maybe not? I should practice more first, right?"

Klaus and Five shared an obviously confused look.

"Vanya kind of has powers." Diego said. "Should stay here with Dave, even with them you don't know how to use them yet…" 

"Wait what?"

"When did that happen? I mean, yey, but how?" Klaus asked.

"Uh… since my lightbulbs started dying… Late bloomer, I guess." She said with a shrug.

Klaus nodded a bit. "This is exciting! We should have a party!"

Vanya smiled softly. "That'd be nice." She agreed. 

"Still have those balloons." Dave said, frowning slightly. Klaus leaned over to kiss his nose, and Diego remembered they still hadn't properly celebrated Klaus' own sobriety. 

Vanya seemed to have the same thought. He'd talk to her about it later. Ten months was even better than nine, right?

Diego glanced at Vanya. "You should probably stay here." Vanya's face fell. 

"Yeah, I understand." She muttered, sitting back down. 

Diego was relieved she understood, he just didn't think bringing someone untrained to fight was a good idea. 

"Klaus…"

Klaus kissed Dave on the forehead. "I'll be fine. This is basically nothing." 

Diego would argue going on their first mission in over a decade was not 'nothing'.. although doing it with everyone together again (minus Allison, he supposed), it was oddly nice.

"Ok, grab my arm, and hold on tight. If we'renot back in an hour walk Mr. Pennycrumb." Five said. 

Then he, Klaus, and Five were engulfed in blue light. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks as always for all the love <3


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Luther!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're definitely nearing the end. I'm both sad, and excited to start my next fic x3.

They landed outside a chemical storage facility.

Diego didn't know what sort of chemicals they were storing, or why their security seemed so lacking.

He also didn't know where Luther was supposed to be.

They headed inside quietly as possible.

"Should we split up?" Diego asked.

Five blinked, and began racing down one hallway.

"Guess that's a yes." Klaus said, but Diego was already racing down the hallway leading to the south wing. 

Diego kept his eyes peeled and ears open for any strange sounds. He hoped Luther wasn't in any trouble.

Diego flinched at the sound of a loud bang from behind him.

He spun around, knife in hand ready to throw it.

"Uh… Diego? What're you doing here?"

Diego didn't think he'd ever be relieved to see Luther, but here he was. 

"We called Pogo, wanted to talk to you about something and he said you were here. Decided to help your sorry ass."

"We?" Luther asked.

"Klaus is here, and-"

"You brought _Klaus_?" 

Diego felt a spike of anger. "Yeah, so what?" He asked, jabbing a finger into Luther's chest.

"I mean, did you bring Vanya too? He can't help! You _know_ he can get hurt."

"You don't know _shit_ , Luther." Diego hissed. 

"Look, I don't have time for this, we have to stop these guys. These chemicals are dangerous, and they could-"

"No shit, Luther, so let's go."

They began walking through the hallway again, when Five blinked in front of them. 

"There you are. Oh, hey Luther. Good to see you again. I'll go find Klaus, the thieves weren't down the hall I chose." 

Luther was staring at the man.

"F-Five?" 

He shrugged, holding up his wrist, the sleeve of his sweater slipping down to reveal his Umbrella tattoo.

And then Luther pulled Five into a tight hug. Maybe too tight.

Diego _really_ wanted to know when it was ok to hug Five.

Five did seem uncomfortable hugging him back, and began trying to push him off. "You're crushing me."

"I can't believe you're here… how?" Luther asked, still gripping onto Five's shoulders.

"A long story. I called the Academy and Pogo said you were here… Ran into these idiots and we decided to come help you."

Luther looked at Five again before hugging him once more, before Five blinked away. 

Diego was a little satisfied at how dumb Luther looked half-hugging thin air.

He came back, Klaus in tow a few moments later. 

"Oh, hey, we found Luther!" Klaus said, clapping excitedly.

Diego stepped in front of Klaus just a bit, as Luther eyed him. "Are you ok?" He asked Klaus. "You uh… should you be here?

Klaus blinked "Pogo didn't even _tell_ you? He just said you couldn't come…"

"He's sober, almost a year." Diego said.

Luther frowned, looking at the ground, brow furrowed. "He said you called recently, but didn't say why. Klaus, I'm… really happy to hear that…" 

Luther looked at Diego and Klaus before going in and scooping them both into a hug.

Diego would say he hated it until the day he died. 

Klaus didn't seem to mind as much, albeit more than a little uncomfortable. "You ok there, big guy?"

"I just… really missed you guys." He said. 

Klaus let out an "aww."

Diego thought Luther wouldn't have had to miss them if he wasn't an idiot.

Luther also looked rather sad, judging by the way Luther held himself.

Diego didn't want to think about that right now.

Luther let out a cough. "Uh, maybe we should see what these guys are up to, though." 

Diego nodded, Luther finally had a good idea. 

Only took twenty five years.

They headed through the nearest door, spreading out into a familiar formation. Luther and Five in the middle, Diego behind them ready to strike with his knives. 

Klaus hung back a bit, looking a little lost and confused. He had often been relegated to lookout when they couldn't fight their way through the enemy with hand-to-hand. He didn't have Luther's strength to make up for the lack of long range, or more active powers like the rest of them. 

Diego lowered his knife when no one seemed to be there.

"They're down this way." Klaus hissed, pushing open a heavy door as careful as possible. 

Oh, alright then. 

Diego followed after Klaus and Five blinked to race in front of them.

It took a moment to realize Luther wasn't following. They all stopped to look back. 

"Why do we think Klaus knows where to go?"

Klaus blinked "There's loads of ghosts here, I managed to find one willing to say something." 

Jeez, why did Luther always look so confused.

"We'll catch you up when we get back." Diego said, patting Luther's arm. "Just go with it for now." 

Luther still looked confused, but followed on anyway.

Diego was glad he didn't need to fight the idiot. 

For now.

They could hear the sound of people talking. The sound of metal drums being rolled around.

Klaus stopped them before they got too close to the next door.

"There's eight, wait no, nine, in there. All are armed but only four of them are holding their weapons right now."

  
  


"We've had worse odds." Luther said. 

"There isn't anyone at this entrance." Klaus added.

"There is behind you, though." The sound of a gun clicking, and Diego immediately sent a knife in the direction of the sound.

A thud.

A clatter.

"I've been hit!" The man called, clutching at his shoulder.

Five blinked and grabbed the gun, and aimed it for the door.

Two more men came rushing out and Five shot at one.

Diego pulled the knife out of the man's shoulder and threw it at one of the others. 

Five blinked into the room with the rest of the people inside. 

"Ok, turns out that ghost was an asshole." Klaus said, peering into the room. 

A person rushed into him and they went tumbling to the ground. 

They grappled for a bit, before Klaus managed to get the upper hand. He got a hand free and jabbed a thumb into their eye.

Diego raced over and kicked the man off Klaus before dragging his brother off the ground. 

And suddenly they were surrounded, bullets going off around them.

Five blinked back, still holding the rifle. "This is bigger than some terrorists." He said.

"Who are they, then?" Luther asked.

Diego threw more knives at the masked men. "These are the guys who shot up your café."

"Not exactly the same. I killed _them_." Five said.

"Thought you destroyed the whole thing, Five." Klaus hissed.

They all ducked, trying to keep away from being shot.

"What're you guys talking about?" Luther asked.

"We'll explain later!" Five said, blinking and jumping on one of the men's backs, forcing him to swing around to shoot at his own men.

The spray of bullets caused them to separate from each other further. Diego was running out of knives and he couldn't get close enough to get them back. 

And then suddenly blue lit up the room, a familiar tentacle writhed by him and ripped apart the nearest gunman.

Diego quickly found himself covered in blood splatter.

"Ben?" Luther muttered, eyes wide in awe as he sat crouched behind a drum. 

They all stood up slowly from their hiding spots, Klaus panting as Ben faded away. 

"Give me like… three days and you can talk to him properly." Klaus said, waving a hand. 

The clicking of heels drew their attention to the catwalk above them.

A woman, half her face scarred and burnt, surrounded by more of those field agents, and shot at the drum causing a loud explosion. 


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fighting, just fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the shortest chapter in this fic? Not even 1k words, I don't think, but that's cool! (Maybe it was 1k after minor edits, but I don't think so).

The world seemed to slow to a stop as the bullet hit the metal drum.

Luther went flying through the air.

Flames burst from the broken drum, catching everything near it in fire.

Screams of 'no', echoed through the air.

The woman chuckled "You really should have known better, Five." She said.

And then she disappeared in blue, leaving the field agents behind as they began shooting once more.

Diego rushed towards the nearest man, someone shooting at Five, and jumped on his back. He got him to lose balance, swinging them around before falling backwards.

Diego tumbled, kicking the man off him. The thud as he hit an undamaged barrel was satisfying.

Diego could see, for a brief moment, Klaus and Five standing back to back. Five was out of bullets judging by the way he tossed the rifle, and he was unable to get another, yet.

The two of them were weaving around each other as they tried to keep the gunmen away from Luther, in a strange dance. A sweeping kick from Klaus, a palm strike to the nose from Five.

Diego backflipped before sending a spinning kick to another gunman's face. He grabbed the gun and tossed it to Five.

He caught it deftly, before mowing the gunmen nearest him down.

Diego wanted his knives.

Throwing these guys to the ground was fine, but he felt unsettled and off balanced.

Most of them were still embedded in the last round of gunmen, so he raced towards the men he had initially thrown knives at.

Every time he plucked one off a body he tossed it at another. 

Five gunned down another half a dozen men, letting Klaus go to check on Luther.

"I'm going to go look for the Handler, she wouldn't want to miss watching this." Five said, when the last of the goons were killed.

Diego nodded. "Klaus, you good?" 

Klaus raised a hand in a weak attempt at a thumbs up.

"Ok, good, I'll be back." He said.

Diego needed to know why the trajectory of Luther's body was so off.

The explosion should have sent him back. But he had started flying just before the explosion even happened, and off to the left.

Or right… 

Who cared.

But _something_ had to have pushed him out of the way.

Diego was _pretty_ sure he knew what, too.

He slowed his movements, listening for any strange sounds. He heard footsteps slowing down and heavy breathing.

Diego rolled his eyes and turned the corner. "Why?"

Vanya looked up, face flushed from running. "I thought you were one of those…" she made a motion by her face to indicate the gas masks the gunmen wore 

"What the hell are you doing here, Vanya?"

"Helping! I was going to try and find that woman." She said.

Diego closed his eyes, trying to not yell at Vanya. "Ok, and what if your powers didn't work, because you don't know _how_ they work? You and Luther _both_ could have died."

"We _didn't_ , I saved his _life_ , you couldn't have done that!" Vanya hissed. "Just let me help!" 

Diego felt his lip twitch in anger, "You got lucky, but _fine_ … How'd you get here?" He added.

Vanya shook her head. "Uh… my powers?"

Diego was going to pretend Dave _wasn't_ somewhere nearby, because that would be a whole ass other person to have to worry about.

"Bullshit. Where were you headed?"

Vanya furrowed her eyebrows, motioning for him to follow her. "I heard heels? And that woman was wearing them. I was trying to see where she was going." Vanya said.

"We'll get the others first, it'll be easier to fight her off." Diego said, gripping Vanya's wrist and leading her back.

They were stopped by one of the gunmen. 

Well, more accurately he just stood there, and they stopped on their own. He jerked his head towards them, before stumbling towards Diego, gripping his shoulder.

Diego grabbed his wrist and flipped him over.

"Shit." He hissed, laying flat on his back. "Come on, Diego." The man groaned. "You jostled me into control, at least." He muttered, sitting up slowly. 

It looked like it took every ounce of strength he had.

" _Klaus_?"

"Unfortunately." He said with a sigh. "I kind of passed out." He tried to pick himself off the floor, but he seemed unable to move his body properly.

Diego couldn't tell if it was from his own exhaustion, or if some weird muscle memory prevented Klaus from moving normally in another's body.

"I'm fine, I think... That whole room is on fire, though... _A_ _lso_ Five disappeared, and I can't quite… uh…"

Diego ran to catch Klaus, well not _Klaus_ , but the body Klaus was inhabiting as he collapsed, laying him down gently. 

Vanya and Diego didn't say anything as they raced back towards Klaus and Luther.

Lo and behold Klaus lay in a heap on the ground, a foot or so away from Luther. 

Luther was beginning to stir. His top was damaged, and he seemed to be suffering from some burns, but nothing proper treatment couldn't help.

"Come on, big guy." Diego said, grabbing onto Luther's hand to help pull him up. Luther's unchecked strength sent Diego falling forward instead, Vanya grabbing onto the back of his shirt to keep him from hitting the ground.

"Uh, sorry."

Sure he was. 

"You need to get Klaus ou-"

"I was _kidding_ about Vanya! What the hell!" Luther shouted as soon as he realized she was there.

Vanya looked scandalized at being yelled. She had saved his life after all, Diego couldn't blame her.

"Bro, look at me." Diego said, tapping Luther's cheek. " _This_ isn't the time. Klaus is unconscious and we don't know where Five went."

Luther looked so very confused, spotting Klaus on the ground. He picked him up carefully.

The way Klaus hang limp was a little unsettling.

"Where did Dave park?" He asked, turning to Vanya.

She hesitated, trying to deny he was even there, before she sighed. "Uhm… right across the street…"

His family was a bunch of idiots. 

"Uh, Diego…" Luther began.

Diego _swears_ if Luther asked him who Dave was he was going to punch him.

"Nevermind…" Luther said, clearly taking Diego's look to mean 'shut up and go.' "What does the car look like?"

Vanya shrugged "It has a little peace sign sticker on the rear window. And it's a really gross lime green color." 

Of course it did, and of course it was.

Luther nodded, and carried Klaus out of the building.

As soon as they were safe enough Vanya and Diego began their search for Five.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I imagine the car to be quite old and otherwise plain looking, but some previous owner poorly spray-painted it lime green, and Dave (or Klaus) decided to stick a sticker on it to make it nicer.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siblings being siblings.
> 
> Also some other stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I'm at a crossroads.
> 
> I believe this is the penultimate chapter. So it'll be 25 chapters total.
> 
> I could write up an epilogue, which I would make a separate fic, because I like multiples of five and I wouldn't be able to stretch the epilogue into five extra chapters. 
> 
> I also have enough material, I think, to rewrite chapters in other character POVs, which I will probably write on and off while working on my next fic (unrelated to this one). 
> 
> So, uh. Tl;dr: There's one more chapter after this. I will probably end up writing an epilogue separate from this, and I can probably rewrite chapters of this fic from other POVs if anyone's interested xD.

They had no idea where to find Five, unfortunately. He wasn't in the room they had been. The flames were slowly taking over the rest of the room.

They did their best to avoid it, simply because of the occasional booming explosions happening from that direction.

Vanya stopped every few moments for reasons completely unknown to Diego. 

"Can you stop stopping, where are we even going?"

Vanya huffed, turning a corner "I can hear someone upstairs, I'm just trying to _find_ stairs." She said. 

Diego blinked once. "Vanya."

She looked up at him, crossing her arms "I know what I'm talking about. I don't know how, but-"

"The stairs are back that way." he said.

Vanya flushed, walking back in the direction they came from.

An exit sign over an open door, a set of stairs on the other side. 

Diego smirked at Vanya.

"Dammit." She muttered, leading the way up the stairs. 

She stopped again, before choosing a direction to go in. 

"I appreciate you trusting me." Vanya said quietly. 

Diego frowned, a little hurt she thought he wouldn't. "I don't know how you're doing it, but you did just find out you had powers. I'm just assuming this is part of it." Diego said.

Vanya gave him a smile. "It's funny, but since I've been weaning off my meds, I _do_ feel like I can hear better. Like they dulled my hearing, not just my emotions." 

Diego frowned. "I wonder if dad knew you had powers, or thought you really did just have anxiety problems…"

Vanua frowned. "Sometimes I think I remember things, but it's really fuzzy… Would… do you think he would _hide_ my powers?"

Diego shrugged, slowing down, trying to strain his hearing, but Vanya nudged them in a different direction to the one he was planning to go down. "I don't know why. He _wanted_ power. Maybe you made a chandelier explode and he freaked out." Diego said with a huff of laughter.

Vanya snorted out a laugh. "Oh gods, maybe. _'Number Seven. You destroyed my Swarovski crystal!'_ He _would_ get angry over something stupid like that." 

Diego laughed, but as they drew nearer to a corner Vanya held out a hand to stop him. She raced forward, turning the corner and burst into a room.

He followed suit, and when they got inside they could see Five and that woman standing in front of each other.

They were breathing heavily, weapons pointed at each other, clothing disheveled.

The Handler looked over to the two of them, red lips smirking. "Oh, hello Two, Seven. It's a pleasure to see you. I've seen your work," and at that she turned to Vanya, "I have to say I'm quite impressed."

Vanya frowned, looking to Diego, who had no clue, and then to Five, who seemed to have reached some understanding. 

"I mean, we're _years_ ahead of schedule, but considering all the little pieces I've put into place seems to have… _shifted_ slightly, my hand has been forced." She said with a sigh.

"What does she mean, Five?" Diego asked.

And then suddenly he was staring down the barrel of a gun.

Five frowned, chest heaving. 

"The world has to end somehow." She said.

The gun went off.

Diego tried to get out of its way, engulfed in blue light as Five teleported him out of the bullet's way.

Vanya shouted, sending the Handler flying into the wall behind her. The woman slid down it, body still and lifeless.

"Are you ok?" Vanya asked, racing towards Diego and Five, who ended up out in the hallway. 

Five was bleeding, blood from his shoulder darkening the grey of his sweater. "I'll be fine, it's not that serious." Five said, touching the gunshot wound, hand coming away with blood.

"Good, because I have no idea what th-"

A loud sound rang through Diego's ears. He looked back to see the Handler had moved from where she had initially landed.

She was on the ground now, what was left of her face, contorted in shock. She had mangled metal in her hand, a gun at one point.

Vanya stared wide-eyed at the woman. "She… she was going to kill you." She said. 

"What'd you do?" Five asked, crouching down to look at the destroyed weapon. 

"I heard the gun click, I just… stopped it from hitting you."

"You blew the gun up." Diego was more than a little impressed.

"I… didn't mean to?"

Five snorted. "I'm not going to complain." He said, standing up slowly. "She was _really_ obnoxious."

"I think you're putting that mildly if she wanted the world to end." Diego said. "You ok?" He asked, turning to Vanya. 

She nodded slowly. "I think so. I'm not hurt anywhere."

Diego nodded. "Good, you?"

Five waved him off, just looking at the woman for another moment. "Ok, let's go." He said, pressing a hand to his shoulder. "The adrenaline wore off. This hurts a _lot_." 

So they made their way to Dave's car. It was, in fact, a hideous green monster. Luther was hunched in the back of the car, bent over Klaus slightly. He looked like he had fallen asleep.

Diego could see the hint of a black eye that wasn't there before.

Dave was in the front seat, looking more than a little upset, holding his right hand oddly. 

Vanya and Diego shared a look while Five sidled into the car, moving Klaus' legs just enough to squeeze in next to Luther. Vanya sidled in next, leaving both their laps covered by their sibling's legs. 

Diego sat down in the passenger seat. Dave gripped the steering wheel tightly with one hand as he started the car. 

"Is he ok?" Dave asked quietly. His voice was quivering a bit. 

Diego nodded. "He's just really exhausted. Luther didn't let you check on him?" Diego asked.

Dave shook his head. "Got pissy, said he couldn't trust me with Klaus." Dave scoffed, not looking away from the road. "The fuck does he even know?" He muttered. 

Diego leaned back in his chair. "Luther is an idiot."

Someone in the back scoffed. 

"But he means well. I think… He _did_ just find out Klaus was sober, saw Ben for the first time in almost ten years. He was probably just scared. He… we get like that. Protective and angry when we're scared. Don't take it too personally." Diego nudged Dave's shoulder gently. "Did you tell him anything?"

"A bit. How long Klaus has been sober, how long we've been together… Nothing _else_ …" Dave said. "Did he…"

"He summoned Ben, _he_ took care of some of the assholes trying to kill us."

Dave glanced over at Diego, then back at Klaus. Diego turned to see Five asleep, head resting against Luther's shoulder. Vanya was awake, but she was playing with the hem of Klaus' pants absently. She gave them a small wave and a smile.

"Is Ben ok? He… he doesn't like killing either…"

Diego hadn't ever thought of that... as a child he had hated it, but Diego hadn't considered those feelingslasting until after death. "We'll ask him when Klaus is able to summon him again." Diego promised. 

Dave ran a hand across his eyes. "I just… wish I could help more."

"Nah, fighting sucks… And… this is the first time I've been around Klaus properly in a long time, but _trust_ me, you're more than enough help to him." 

They sat in silence for a little longer. Vanya had fallen asleep by then, and Diego felt his own eyelids begin to flutter.

"Did you punch Luther?" 

Dave shook his head, but the face he made told Diego everything he needed to know. "Wow…"

"He pushed me." 

"Oh no, I'm just impressed you went for it. He could crush you." Diego said with a snort. 

"Maybe. But it was worth it. He seemed _really_ surprised."

"No shit." 

They got to Dave and Klaus' apartment. The only thing keeping Diego from just letting Luther fall out of the car was that he was holding up two of his siblings. 

He knocked on the window, and Luther jerked awake, jostling Klaus enough to start stirring. 

Luther nudged Five awake, who gently woke Vanya.

Diego helped Klaus out of the car, holding onto him as he stumbled to his feet. 

He blinked, glancing around blearily, before he spotted Dave. He reached a hand out, and Dave took it, wrapping Klaus up in a hug.

Luther frowned slightly. "I can carry you to your apartment." Luther offered.

Dave huffed a bit. But, like Diego, he could see how much trouble Klaus seemed to be having keeping himself upright.

Luther picked Klaus up, and he fell back to sleep on their way back upstairs. 

Dave let them in, and helped Luther bring Klaus to their room.

Luther came back first. "You know… that guy is kind of violent… Are we _sure_ Klaus should be with him."

Diego shook his head. 

His brother was an idiot.

"No, Dave's a good guy, really." Vanya assured.

"He punched me."

"He's stressed about Klaus." Vanya said.

"And you pushed him first." Diego pointed out. 

  
Luther seemed to think on it for a moment before nodding slowly.

"So, uh… anyway... What _exactly_ has been going on?" He asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again as always, comments and kudos are always appreciated 🥰


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I'm quite sad it's over. 
> 
> I'll have a separate epilogue of sorts posted within the next couple of days, and I'll be rewriting some scenes/chapters from other character POVs. This won't necessarily have a set schedule, though :3.
> 
> I'll also be working on an Allison-Klaus fic which I'll be looking forward to writing.

The four of them sat down around the coffee table, Five holding Mr. Pennycrum in his lap as Diego explained his part in the situation. About the murders, and his idea to try and wrangle Klaus into helping him with the case. 

"So… you were going to force Klaus to use his powers for your work…" Luther said slowly. 

Diego shrugged a bit sheepishly. "Thought he owed me, I guess… Or like maybe he'd be too high not to agree? It was shitty, but-"

Luther raised a hand before nodding. "I get it…"

It was still shitty.

"Anyway, I found the stupid postcard he sent me, so I came here. He ended up agreeing and things were… going ok… kind of…" Diego had no intention of telling Luther about Klaus killing either Coleman or Orfe.

If Klaus wanted Luther to know, he'd tell him.

"My co-worker, Helen, was found murdered… It ended up being a friend of mine." Vanya butt in. She told him about Harold Jenkins, how he was, apparently, trying to manipulate Vanya and her family. 

"So… Five killed him?" Luther asked, leaning forward. "There wasn't another way?... And when did you even get back? Why didn't you tell me?" 

Five sighed. "I got back a couple of weeks ago. I found out Jenkins was responsible for the Apocalypse, and I killed him… I wasn't planning on  _ avoiding _ you guys… I just wanted to make sure you guys would be safe before I did. When those guys attacked the café…. that wasn't on purpose." 

"We only found out he was back recently ourselves." Vanya assured, squeezing Luther's hand. 

"How did you know about the Apocalypse?"

Five sighed. He explained about the time travel, and the Commission. How he was hired to assassinate those who would change the timeline. Luther was… more than a little scandalized. But he seemed to understand why Five did it.

"But  _ how _ was the Apocalypse supposed to happen?" Luther asked.

Five glanced over to Vanya, and frowned. "The Handler made it pretty clear Vanya caused it. Her powers were supposed to go out of control." He said, gripping Vanya's hand.

Vanya let out a strangled crying noise at that. "What? How… I  _ wouldn't _ , I couldn't do that." 

"If you lost control it wouldn't have been your fault. We had an entire organization of psychopaths actively trying to get you to lose control." Five said.

But she was rather inconsolable at the thought of potentially ending the world. They all hugged her until she calmed down and the lights stopped flickering.

Dave poked his head out. "You guys ok?" He asked, spotting Vanya, eyes still rimmed red from crying.

She nodded, hiccuping a bit. "F-fine."

Dave gave them a small, tired smile. "Ok, goodnight." He said, slinking back into his room.

Luther took a lot of what they said in stride. He seemed unsure about things, confused. But it was a lot, and it  _ was _ confusing. 

None of them mentioned Klaus' involvement, not the killing, not the kidnapping, not the possession. 

They did tell Luther about Klaus' sobriety, and that he found out about new powers, and that,  _ yes _ , he can conjure Ben, but he's still learning how to do it, and he needs to rest before he can do it properly.

It took them a bit longer for them to convince him Dave  _ wasn't  _ actually violent. That he was just worried about Klaus, and how he didn't know who Luther was, anymore than Luther knew who Dave was. 

"But he  _ punched _ me." He said, pointing to his eye. 

"He said you pushed him first."

Luther blinked. "Because he ran towards me…" Luther frowned. "I'll apologize to him tomorrow."

Luther had to leave not long after, promising he would be back tomorrow.

He also promised he wouldn't tell Reginald about anything. 

Five took it upon himself to blink to Diego and Vanya's apartments to bring back clothes for them, and Five stole yet more clothes from Klaus.

Diego had  _ never _ expected to see Five wear flared yoga pants and a bright yellow sweater, but Diego hadn't expected a lot of things.

The next morning Dave woke up and started making breakfast. 

Luther returned, waking Diego up, and helped Dave cook as a form of apology. 

He also  _ did _ apologize. As did Dave.

Dave went back to his bedroom after he finished cooking, and stayed in there until Klaus finally woke up.

The extra bacon was long cold, but Klaus didn't mind much.

He curled up on the couch wearing large, warm clothing, and snuggling up with Dave.

They enjoyed the quiet murmur of the television for a while before Klaus spoke.

"I'm sorry I uh… 'fell asleep'. I'm assuming nothing went terribly after I passed out?"

"You were fine, Klaus." Five said. 

He nodded a bit.

Diego figured they could talk about it later.

The phone rang, causing Klaus to let out a loud groan. "Dave?"

"I got it, scootch up." He said, gently nudging Klaus off him before answering the phone.

He spoke quietly to whoever was on the other side.

In the meantime Klaus decided to snuggle up to Diego instead.

Diego watched Dave walk back into the room.

Diego nearly ripped Klaus' hair out of his head when he scrambled back into Dave's lap. 

"That was Eudora…  _ Apparently _ they found out that Hazel and Cha-Cha were the ones who killed Coleman and Orfe… She wanted you to know since you haven't been feeling well." He told Diego. 

Diego was beyond relieved that Klaus was off the hook for those killings.

Klaus seemed relieved too, judging by the relieved sob he let out. 

It took a whole year, Klaus near relapse when he stumbled into Five and Luther's apartment, before Luther found out that Klaus could possess people.

He'd been sick, he'd been having trouble keeping the ghosts at bay. 

The guilt had been overwhelming. 

Luther consoled Klaus until he had fallen asleep, and had called Diego, who in turn had called Dave.

In the following years Dave and Klaus got engaged, but still hadn't picked a wedding date. 

Diego knew Klaus didn't want to get married without Allison, and she was as difficult as ever to get in contact with.

They had some success. They were able to congratulate her on Claire, and had managed to get a couple of update phone calls from her.

She had called Vanya one night, sobbing about how she messed up with Patrick and Claire.

Vanya suggested talking to him about it, maybe therapy.

They hadn't heard from her after that.

If the tabloids and celebrity news were to be believed Allison had taken Vanya up on the suggestion.

An amicable divorce, shared custody.

Eudora and Diego continued to live with each other.

Five took up studying, proper studying, in hopes of working in a physics lab, while Luther took up working at the Black Cat, and studying astronomy as a hobby.

And then one night, while Eudora and Diego were pouring over the files of a case, and Diego had once again considered asking Klaus to consult on it, they found out Reginald Hargreeves had passed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again again for all of the love I've received, I really appreciate all the comments, and I know I've said that before xD, but thank you again anyway xD 🥰


End file.
